Kingdom Bleach 2
by four4six6eight8
Summary: In short, one of the two sequels to Kingdom Bleach. Check out the other one as well. Rated T for Terminators- I mean teens.
1. A fresh beggining

**WOO! SEQUEL!!!!!!! Well, you all secretly knew it was coming, didn't you? *wink* Anyways, there is another sequel to the original story by nightwolfespada0 that you MUST read! It'll probably be better than this version anyways.**

**I would also like to apologize for making you wait in suspense this whole time, and maybe causing suicides from reading my depressing ending to the original. Hopefully, nothing like that actually happened.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach, which we should all be fortunate for, because my gawd I can't draw or use graphic designs to save my life.**

***~~~***

Toushiro found himself on some strange island.

Behind him were a large amount of palm trees, and what seemed to be some strange, large complicated tree house. But he noticing this was just something he learned to pick up as a captain. It didn't capture his attention at all. He was focused on the girl standing at the edge of the water. Her blonde hair gently flew behind her as the salt water gently blew on to her face. However, Toushiro was not fortunate to see her face. He only saw her hair, her plain white dress, and her feet, barely being washed by the shallow water splashing over them. The sun was setting not far to the right, but its beauty didn't compare to hers at all.

It was silent.

The only sound was the waves softly splashing the shore.

Then she started to sing.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go…"_

Her voice slowly trailed off with her as she and the scene slowly started disappearing. Suddenly Toushiro felt a sharp push from his right and a yell followed closely after.

"CAPTAIN!!!"

Toushiro fell out of bed.

"WHAT THE HELL MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!"

Matsumoto crawled over the bed and saw him on the ground. She smiled.

"Good morning."

"WHY THE HELL'D YOU WAKE ME?"

Matsumoto put her finger to her lip and wore her "thinking" face.

"Oh yeah!" she said, her face no longer having a strain full look on her face.

"There's a meeting soon."

"This early in the morning?"

"Captain, it's 2 in the afternoon."

Toushiro looked confused. Then his cheeks flushed red.

"That's right…" he mumbled to himself. He had woken up much earlier, but didn't want to face a world where this beautiful girl didn't exist to anyone else, so he had forced himself to sleep again.

"What's right?" Matsumoto asked.

"Never mind. Get out, I need to change."

"Okay dokey!" She said. She closed the door behind her.

"Damn…" Toushiro thought to himself.

_I hate reality…_

***~~~***

"Have you seen Grimmjow anywhere?"

Aizen had put Ulquiorra on duty to see if anyone had known where Grimmjow was. No one had seen him for the last year and to be honest, no one really cared about each other and their health, but Aizen wanted to make sure he wasn't rebelling or doing something horrible like that.

Halibel shook her head no and left Ulquiorra standing there. He sighed.

_Of course not, _he thought. _Halibel had a restraining order put against him. Then again, maybe it was a good thing SHE specifically hadn't seen him._

Ulquiorra walked through the halls, bored.

_Why is this castle so big…?_

In his opinion, the castle was the mix of a mental institute and Ikea:

Completely white, and no humanly way possible to get out.

He turned a corner to see another long hall ahead of him. He sighed and continued walking. He only had one more person to ask, after all.

Many hours later, he eventually came to right hallway. He knocked on the one door in this unnaturally long hallway. The door opened.

"Yes?" Szayel asked. Ulquiorra had a blank look on his face.

"Have you seen Grimmjow anywhere?"

"I'm glad you asked!"

Ulquiorra heaved a deep sigh as Szayel giddily walked over to one of his tables. Ulquiorra reluctantly followed.

"I have something to ask you, Ulquiorra."

"And what is that?"

Szayel smiled.

"Do you remember what happened a year ago from today?"

Ulquiorra's face was still blank.

"Of course not. I can't remember every single day."

"Do you remember what happened the week from a year ago today?"

"No, we just went over this-"

"Think back to last year, this month."

Ulquiorra thought back.

"Now, do you remember anything from the first week?"

He thought about it.

"Yes, I remember a few meetings we had-"

"And the second week?"

"Yes, that week Grimmjow seemed to be very drunk most of it-"

"And the fourth week?"

"We all thought something was missing. It turned out to be Grimmjow-"

"Now what about the third week?"

Ulquiorra's face was blank, but this time for a different reason.

"I don't remember. It was last year-"

"But you remember something from the other weeks. Do you remember anything at all from 16th? 17th? 18th? Anything at all?"

He thought long and hard about it.

"No."

Szayel smiled.

"Yet, that was the week Grimmjow went missing."

Ulquiorra started to realize something.

"Someone was trying to hide something, and it just so happens to involve Grimmjow. Maybe it was Grimmjow himself, I don't know. But the week no one remembers his is disappearance."

Ulquiorra felt stupid.

_You think someone would have made this connection a long time ago…_

"However," Szayel said, continuing. "I noticed this a long time ago-"

"Of course you did."

"-and have been working on this machine."

He pulled off a white sheet to reveal a very strange machine underneath. There was a mirror of some sort, and spikes were sticking out all around it. Wires from the back connected in to a wall plug.

"What is that?"

Szayel looked at it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's the wrong machine."

He threw a sheet over it.

"Sorry, THIS is the machine!"

He pulled off another sheet beside the machine. This machine was a box only one foot tall, with a small screen connected to it. A wire ran off it, connecting to a set of headphones.

"And that does what exactly?" Ulquiorra asked, unimpressed with life itself.

"THIS machine," Szayel said giddily, "Can restore your memories!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"How?"

Szayel jumped and gave out a small squeal.

"I'm glad you asked! Here, put on these headphones!"

Ulquiorra walked over and put them on.

"Now," Szayel said. He walked over to the machine and pressed a button. A keyboard popped up.

"I just type in any date and time and it will appear on this screen as you play it through your head!"

Ulquiorra nodded his head.

"Usually, I don't give any care at all for your machines. This one, however, is quite impressive. But does it really work?"

"We're about to find out!" Szayel said. Ulquiorra felt slight panic.

"What do you mean-"

Ulquiorra blacked out.

An image filled his head.

_Standing in a room with ten other people sitting on tall chairs…_

_Three people in black cloaks in a hotel…_

_Kurosaki and his group and… a kid with brown hair…_

_Sora…_

_A kid with an emo flop… Zexion…_

_The three people again… That's right, Axel, Roxas and Demyx…_

_R.A.D. …_

_There's Grimmjow, flirting with some girl… Larxene…_

_R.A.D. …_

_Grimmjow and Larxene abusing a girl in a white dress…_

_Namine…_

_Orihime and Demyx…_

_Axel talking with Roxas…_

_That short captain… am I helping him?_

_Oh yes, that's why…_

_Aizen… of course…_

_Run away, you frighten bas- oh, I told him to run?_

_Of course I'm losing, why would I win?_

_Oh, there's my frie-_

_I have no friends._

_That wasn't his real death… There's no way…_

_Love? Love is crap._

_Kurosaki… and others…_

_Everyone…_

_Organization XIII, yes I remember now…_

_Oh, that's what happened…_

Ulquiorra woke up.

"DAMMIT!" Szayel shouted. "It didn't work!"

Ulquiorra took off the headphones.

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing appeared on the screen, AND you blacked out!"

_So he saw nothing…_

"I will be leaving then."

"Wait, I-"

Ulquiorra slammed the door behind him.

***~~~***

_Another picture…_

Namine put her pencil down beside her. This was her sixth picture of Toushiro. In this one, he was sitting on the ledge of a window, one leg hanging down, his other one bent. His arm rested on his bent leg just as his face rested on the hand of that arm. He was looking out at the sunset, on a beach.

_Stop drawing this made up boy…_

The truth was, she knew he was real, but everyone else had been saying so much that he wasn't that Namine started to believe them.

"Hey Namine!" Sora said, randomly entering the room. Namine looked up and smiled.

"Hi Sora!"

"You wanna come outside?" he asked. "We're gonna go watch the sunset. I know how much you like that."

Namine nodded her head.

"Sure. I'll be out in a minute."

Sora gave a huge grin and went outside. Namine flipped through all her pictures again, and then put away the book.

_Toushiro…_

She walked outside to see Riku, Kairi and Sora all resting by the tree.

"Namine!" Sora yelled, seeing her out of the corner of his eye. He motioned over. Kairi gave her a smile. Riku smiled slightly and nodded. Namine walked over and leaned on it beside Kairi.

For a long time, no one said anything as they watched the sun. Then Sora spoke up.

"School starts soon." Riku turned to him.

"Ah c'mon Sora, did you really have to ruin this moment like that?"

He pushed Sora. Sora pushed back as Kairi and Namine giggled. They looked back at the sun.

"You sure you don't want to come to school, Namine?" She nodded her head.

"I don't know if I would fit in and besides, I wasn't there all those other years. I'd be completely behind."

The others laughed.

"Yeah, you would be pretty lost," Riku said. Namine gave another weak smile.

"She probably wants to stay just to draw her made up friend all day," Kairi said giggling. Riku and Sora joined in. Namine gave one last weak smile before turning away to hide her frown.

"Ah, she's just teasing, Namine!" Sora said with a big grin.

"I know. I think I'm going to go inside now."

She started to walk towards the tree house, a tear slowly falling down her face.

_He's real… but they don't remember… why don't they remember?_

***~~~***

"We now commence the newest meeting or R.A.D.Z.!"

"Oh gawd…"

A year ago, Demyx had realized his name, Axel's and Roxas name had spelt R.A.D. A couple weeks later, he found out Zexion makes it's pluralized. From there, he went to Xemnas and had this small club made, as long as they didn't rebel.

"Roxas," Demyx continued. "Please read last meetings minutes."

Roxas sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine. 10 o'clock, we started the meeting reading last meetings minutes. 10:02 we worshipped David Bowie. 10:03 Axel put Demyx on fire. Demyx put himself out. 10:04 Zexion said meeting adjourned and we all left early."

"That was a short meeting…" Demyx said.

"It would have been longer if we didn't worship that Bowie guy…" Axel mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing."

"I said it would be better if I didn't set anyone on fire this time."

"Axel, you shouldn't mumble. It's bad for your digestive system."

"What the hell-"

"ZEXION! Please tell us about your week."

Zexion closed his book and sighed.

"This week I read and was chased by various members for various reasons."

Everyone had a blank look on their face.

"That's it?" Roxas asked. Zexion nodded his head and opened his book again.

"Alrighty!" Demyx said, clapping his hands together. He had the most ridiculous smile ever on his face.

"Roxas, how was your week?"

"Well, I spent my week hanging out with Axel mostly. We reminisced about our fun times with Ulquiorra-"

"How is that emo, anyways?"

Zexion slightly looked up, then back at his book.

"I don't know, Demyx," Roxas said. "It was a year since we saw him last."

"Yes! That's right!"

"Demyx," Zexion said, interrupting again. "You know we're not supposed to talk about that yet."

"You're such a spoil sport! Anyways Axel, how was YOUR week?"

"Well," Axel said, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Me and Roxas talked a lot and ate some ice cream. And I spent a good amount of time setting Xaldin's stuff on fire."

"Now why would you do such a thing?" Demyx asked, very concerned.

"'Cause I felt like it! And it was his week. Next week it's Vexen's turn!"

His grin turned evil.

"Anyways," Demyx said, almost completely ignoring them. "I spent a lot of my week with Xigbar. We talked a lot and ate ice cream. Then I went and worked on my song for Orihime when-"

"Demyx…" Zexion said without even looking up. Demyx sighed, frustrated.

"Xemnas isn't here, so it's okay!"

"But he is."

Axel, Roxas and Demyx's face all turned pale white. They slowly wheeled around to see Xemnas standing at the door frame.

"I'm sorry Superior!" Demyx said, freaking out. "We hardly mentioned it at all, and-"

"I'm not sorry," Axel said under his breath.

"-We weren't going to mention it again, I swear-"

"It's alright Demyx," Xemnas said, walking towards them. Demyx looked confused.

"It is?"

"Yes. You can speak freely of it once more. The time has come."

"Oh goody!" Demyx said, awfully excited. Xemnas went and turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Xemnas," Axel said, getting up from his chair. Xemnas turned around to face Axel.

"I've been trying to ask you for a year," Axel said, somewhat nervously.

"What is it, number VIII?"

"You never told us why we remember everyone, even though we aren't supposed to. Why is that?"

"It's simple. I merely just manipulated your minds to not have your memories changed."

"Did you change the Espada's minds too?"

"No, I just-"

"Wait, how did you manipulate our minds? Do you have mind powers?"

Xemnas starting walking towards the door.

"Wait! I have one more question!"

"What now Axel?" Xemnas said more agitated. Axel stopped in his steps. He was about to ask, but a giggle came out instead of words.

"Nevermind."

Xemnas walked out of the room as Axel walked back, covering his mouth trying to hold in the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Roxas said. Axel sat down and cracked up before he finally had enough breath to say what was on his mind:

"Xemnas mixed around is mansex."

***~~~***

**First chapter and already your minds are being warped under my control!**

**Please rate and review! I want to be my very best!**


	2. Once more with feeling

**Yeah… next chapter.**

**I hope it comes out epic.**

**I own nothing. NOT EVEN MY SOUL!!!! Well, actually I own that.**

***~~~***

_Damn._

Ulquiorra paced the halls of Las Noches, unable to erase his re-established memories.

_It must have been a prank. There's no way that could have possibly happened. _

At just that thought, thousands of more thoughts flooded his head.

_That's a lot for just one prank…_

_All their names had an X in it…_

_Maybe Nnoitra put Szayel up to it…_

_That had no help as to where Starrk went…_

_I should try it out on someone else just to make sure I wasn't tricked._

It was then Ulquiorra stopped to see where he was.

_This place seems oddly familiar… Oh lord I know where I am._

He quickly wheeled around and was about to walk off, when he heard him

"Hey, Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra sighed.

"Yammy…"

"What brings you to this part of Las Noches? I thought you said you'd never come here even if your life depended on it."

"…I wasn't focusing on where I was going."

"Well, where were you planning on going?"

"…Anywhere but here."

"Well now that you are here, why don't we-"

"I have to visit Lord Aizen."

And with that he shunpo-ed far away.

He wandered the halls, another place he wasn't quite sure of. Suddenly, a black and purple type doorway appeared in front of him.

_It's that…_

_From the memories…_

_I should inform Aizen-sama- wait…_

Remembering that he had at once idiotically betrayed Aizen, he decided it'd be best if Aizen wasn't disturbed by this at once.

_Maybe I should just check it out…_

He walked through.

***~~~***

Ichigo was walking home with Keigo, Orihime, Chad, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Ishida (he didn't really want to, Orihime just forced him too). They were all laughing at Keigo being his normal goofy self, when out of nowhere, Ichigo said "Let's go get some sea-salt ice cream!"

Everyone gave him a blank look. Everyone except Orihime, that is. She seemed to like the idea.

"What the hell is THAT?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigos face went blank.

"I don't know… It sounded better in my head…"

"Let's go try it!" Orihime said with glee. Everyone died on the inside as the trudged after Orihime skipping joyfully.

Everyone stared at the ice cream.

"I'm afraid to try it…" Keigo said.

Chad stared at it.

Mizuiro sniffed it.

Tatsuki looked at it from every angle.

Ichigo just had a blank expression.

Ishida pushed up his glasses.

"It's delicious!" Orihime exclaimed, eating away at it.

"Now I'm REALLY afraid to try it…"

"It is good!"

Everyone turned to see Tatsuki eating it.

"It's salty, but sweet! Try it, you guys!"

Everyone took a bite. Their expressions loosened in to a smile. They relaxed and started talking about the school day as they continued walking.

"Later, guys!" Ichigo said as he, Orihime, Chad and Ishida started walking away.

"I still don't trust that group…" Ichigo heard Keigo mutter as they went in the other direction.

"To Urahara's?" Ichigo asked. They nodded their heads and ran off.

_Nothing's been happening lately in town…_Ichigo thought. _I wonder if anything new has happen in Soul Society…_

Suddenly he felt a back smash in his face. He pushed that person over, who pushed another person over.

"Why'd you push us over?" Ishida said, rubbing his head as he, Chad and Ichigo stood up.

"You're the one who stopped abruptly!" Ichigo yelled.

"Guys…" Orihime said. "What's that?"

They stopped bickering and looked towards where Orihime was looking. A large purple and black type smoke rose to create what looked like a giant doorway.

"What… the hell…" Ichigo said.

Orihime started walking towards it.

"What are you doing?!?!?!" Ishida yelled.

"Come on guys! It doesn't look that bad!" Orihime said with a smile. Suddenly an arm came out and pulled Orihime by her arm.

"INOUE!" They screamed. They ran after her.

***~~~***

Toushiro walked through a forest outside Seritei. He came to a clearing where a river ran beside the edge of the clearing. The rest was just grass.

He walked to the water.

_She stood here…_ he thought. _I remember… this is where we met…_

He stood beside the water. The part he stood next to turned to ice, and the flowing river started to pile up.

A frown formed on his face.

He backed away from the water. It returned to normal.

_Stop thinking of her…_ he thought. _She's distracting you to much, and making you lose focus. Besides, she's not re-_

"HITSUGAYA!"

Toshiro turned around to see Kenpachi and Yachiru walking towards him.

"Yes, Zaraki?"

"Where've you been? We got a Captain's meeting!"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"You actually care about a meeting?"

Kenpachi scoffed.

"'Course not. But the old man-"

His words were also shortened by a strange whooshing sound forming beside them. They looked to the middle of the opening to see a large black and purple doorway, apparently made of mist.

"What the hell…" Toshiro said.

"KEN-CHAN! What's that?" Yachiru yelled at him with a pouty face.

"Like hell I know!" He said. "Let's check it out!"

"What!?" Toshiro said, stunned. He had no time to react as Kenpachi and Yachiru sprinted through the doorway. He heard something move behind him.

"CAPTAIN!"

A drunk Matsumoto came out of the forest, stumbling quite quickly towards him.

"Wait!" he protested, walking backwards. "Slow down-"

"MEETING!" she yelled as she started falling forwards.

"YOU DRUNK!" Toshiro yelled as he and Matsumoto toppled through the door.

***~~~***

Szayel sprinted towards the meeting room.

_Crap! _He thought. _I'm late! Aizen's going to murder me!_

He screeched around a corner and ran for the doors at the end of the hall.

_Why the hell is this place so bloody big?_

He threw open the doors and saw… one other person.

In front of (you guessed it) a black and purple doorway. The one person was Starrk, about to step forwards. He turned around at the sound of the doors being opened.

"Oh hey," he said. "Yeah, we we're about to start, when this opened. Yammy, being a retard, ran through, thinking Ulquiorra was there, 'cause he wasn't at the meeting. Aizen told Nnoitra to go get him back and long story short, everyone eventually went through. 'Cept us! Hurry up!"

Szayel walked to the door.

"Are you sure it's safe? What if the others died just by passing through?"

"One way to find out."

Szayel felt a rough push on his back, making him fall through. Starrk followed after.

***~~~***

Ulquiorra walked came out in what looked to be a very short alleyway, leading towards a wall, with an opening on the left. He cautiously stepped forward, looking around to make sure nothing was about to attack him. He turned the corner. A large town appeared before him, but that wasn't what he saw. What caught his attention first was a giant heart-shaped moon type thing in the sky.

_Where did I end up…_he thought. Suddenly black shadows started to form on the walls and floor. Ulquiorra jumped ahead and turned around to see the shadows turning in to small black creatures.

_What were they called again… Heartless._

He kicked whatever he could away, but more seemed to come.

_I'm staying around for this crap._

He started to run away. He turned some tight corners, and after everyone tens of hundreds more heartless appeared. He passed by a rather tall building with many lights. The only one with lights, it seemed.

He turned a final corner before he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Where you goin' Ulq?"

He turned around to see two familiar faces looking at him.

"Axel," he said. He turned to the smaller figure. "Roxas."

"Whoa wait!" Roxas said. "You remember us?"

Ulquiorra was about to reply, but saw the hundreds of heartless coming towards them.

"Damn, Ulq!" Axel said, his eyes widening. "Where'd you go to get so many of these guys to follow you?"

"We should get back to the castle," Roxas said.

"Are you allowed?" Ulquiorra asked. The nobodies turned to him, stunned.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"You DID betray your comrades. Or did you receive enough punishment that you are forgiven?"

"What the hell?" Axel said.

"Not now guys!" Roxas said. The heartless were getting closer.

"I can handle these punks!" Axel said.

"Yes, but it takes too much time!" Roxas said. "Let's go!"

He ran and turned another corner, Axel right behind him. Ulquiorra sighed and reluctantly followed. He turned the corner and, while still running, was stunned.

In front lay a giant castle that seemed to float on mid-air. The heart-shaped moon thing was placed symmetrically on top.

_Why can't Las Noches look like this? _Ulquiorra thought, as they ran up an invisible walkway.

_Ours is just big and creepy._

…

_That's what she said._

***~~~***

"ORIHIME!"

A stranger in a black cloak hugged Orihime as she came out of the portal-doorway thing.

"RAPE!"

She pushed her self away as the others followed her through.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, taking a defensive pose. He had come out to see two people wearing black cloaks, WITH the hoods on, and one of them supposedly raping Orihime.

He was NOT impressed.

"How do you know my name?" Orihime asked, frightened. She stepped behind Ishida.

_Be jealous, Kurosaki…_Ishida thought.

_Damn! I'm jealous. _Ichigo thought.

"Oh yeah, you don't remember, do you…" the man in the black cloak said. He took off his hood to reveal a mullet-ed man.

"Name's Demyx!"

The other person took off their hood. He had a blue emo-fringe.

"Zexion."

"What do you mean 'you don't remember'?" Ichigo asked, completely ignoring them introducing their selves.

"I mean what I said! I'd try to explain it, but you wouldn't get it 'cause, like I said, you don't remember. Anyways, why'd YOU three follow?" he said, pointing at Ishida, Ichigo and Chad.

"I was trying to just get Orihime. I missed her."

"Did I get drunk one night or something?" Orihime asked.

"Orihime's our friend, that's why!" Ishida replied angrily.

_Those two need to work on their manners and listening skills, _Zexion thought, looking at Ichigo and Ishida. His eyes wandered to Chad.

_He reminds me of Lexeaus…_

His eyes wandered to Orihime.

Orihime looked at Zexion.

She winked.

He covered his face with a book.

_God, I hope Demyx didn't see that…_

"Anyways, I guess since you're here, you'll have to stay for awhile."

He ran back a few steps and posed dramatically.

"WELCOME TO THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS!"

Zexion face-slapped himself.

The four "guests" looked around at where they were. They stood in the middle of a large rectangular platform. Above was another platform, and above that another platform. To their right was a large window with a heart-shaped moon thing in the sky.

"Cool moon!" Orihime said happily.

"That's not a moon, silly!" Demyx said. "That's our-"

"Not now, Demyx." Zexion interrupted.

"Right! We should go see Xemnas! Follow meeeeeeee!"

He ran towards the doorway under the platforms. Ishida, Ichigo, Orihime and Chad looked towards Zexion. He sighed and ushered them to follow him.

***~~~***

Kenpachi and Yachiru stepped out of the doorway.

"Ah man, this SUCKS!" Kenpachi screamed.

They had com out on to a beautiful island, with palm trees in the middle, and what appeared a complicated tree house that spanned the distance. A cave resided at the far end of the island. A waterfall flowed endlessly in the middle of this fantasy like destination. A small wooden bridge connected a smaller island towards the larger one.

"This place looks boring," Kenpachi said.

Toshiro came out behind them, Matsumoto still tumbling and toppling over.

"Are we dead?" Matsumoto asked.

"Does it LOOK like we're dead?" Toshiro yelled, getting to his feet.

"Well, you know, in a way, we ARE dead, captain."

"You're so-"

That's when he realized where he was.

He was staring out towards the water, the sun setting far off in the distance.

_This is the place… _he thought. _From the dreams…_

He spun around to see where everyone else was looking.

_Is she here?_

He ran towards the far end where most of the tree house was.

"OI! HISTUGAYA!" Kenpachi yelled.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Toshiro stopped where he was. The Shinigami all turned towards the end the cave was. A kid with spiky brown hair and a taller kid with long silver hair followed him. They both seemed to wield some strange zanpakuto.

"Who are you?" The brown hair kid asked, grasping the sword, which looked like a giant key, with both hands. The silver hair kid put his left hand in front and the hand that wielded his sword back near his face, standing in a ready position. The Shinigami were greatly confused by their weapon style.

"What's up with the swords…?" Yachiru asked.

"Sword?" The brown hair kid asked. "This is a keyblade- hey! Answer my question first!" Toshiro ran up to the brown haired kid.

"Is she here?" he asked with great anxiety. The brown hair kid smiled.

"Look! Someone shorter than me!"

A vain on Toushiros face became awfully visible.

"Why you…"

"Go Sora!"

The Shinigami looked past the two boys to see a girl with brown hair in a pink dress cheering for Sora, which they guessed was one of the boys. A small figure appeared behind her. She had blonde hair and breath-taking blue eyes. She wore only a plain, simple, innocent white dress and sandals.

"It's you…" Toshiro whispered. The blonde hair girl's eyes widened.

"Toshiro…!"

Toshiro shunpo-ed in front of her in and hugged her with all his might.

"I knew you were real, Namine!"

"HEY! LET HER GO!" The brown hair boy yelled.

"It's okay, Sora," Namine said. "He's an old friend."

She hugged him back.

Everyone just had a blank look on their face.

"What the hell is going on…?" Kenpachi asked.

"Seriously…" The silver hair kid said.

Namine and Toshiro let go.

"Kairi, Sora, Riku," Namine said ushering to the others. "This is Toshiro. Those people are his friends. It's all right, they're friendly"

They looked back at the Shinigami. Matsumoto had passed out on the sand. Kenpachi was giving a death glare to Sora. Yachiru started pulling Riku's hair.

"Well, friendly-ish…"

***~~~***

Szayel and Starrk filed through the doorway type- thing after everyone else. They were in a giant room with thirteen tall chairs surrounding them, all at different levels. Most chairs were occupied by cloaked figures. However, four of them were absent.

"Welcome, our guests," said the person on the tallest chair. Everyone whipped their heads towards him.

"And who may you be?" Aizen asked, completely unaffected by whatever the hell just happened to them.

"My name is of no importance at the moment. However, please feel relaxed. You are in no danger-"

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" A man with spiky red hair said as the door burst open. He was followed by a short kid with spiky, blonde hair and…

"Ulquiorra?" Yammy questioned. Ulquiorra walked over to the small, crowded group of espada and Shinigami. The other two went and sat on two of the vacant chairs.

"My apologies, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said. "I was split up, and-"

"YOU TWO RUINED THE MOMENT!"

Everyone turned to the man on the tallest chair, who was yelling on the two who just entered.

"Dammit! I was trying to make us seem mysterious and cool! Then you ruined it with your entrances! PUT YOUR HOODS ON, GAWD DAMMIT!"

The red-head and the blond reluctantly put on their hoods.

"Pardon my outburst," he said. Everyone, even those with their faces hid under the cloaks, had a blank look on their face.

"You're probably why you're here…"

"Not really," Starrk muttered silently.

"Big Da- I have summoned you here because it was part of a plan we had created only a year ago."

Ulquiorra took a step back from the group. The red-head and the blonde noticed this.

"I believe we would remember such a thing," Aizen said.

"You probably would, if you had lived your lives normally. However, your minds were erased of the events that had happened, to make sure no one knew what plans were going to happen."

Aizen had a look on his face that showed he was NOT amused.

"I very much doubt that."

"It is the truth. Think back, can any of you remember what happened last year, at this time? Anything at all from that week?"

They all put on their thinking faces. Ulquiorra made sure his face was blank, and made no eye contact. However, the man on the chair noticed this was different from the rest.

"You, with the black hair and mascara running down your face."

They all turned to Ulquiorra.

_What's mascara…_Ulquiorra thought.

"You look as though you remember something," the man said.

"I know nothing of the events. I have no recollection of the time that you speak of."

"I see. So you refuse to speak the truth."

"I'm merely keeping my thoughts to myself."

"Ulquiorra," Aizen said. "If you have memory of such spoken time, please enlighten us. Do not be afraid."

The rest of the people in their room we're all thinking the same thing.

_Why the hell do they talk like that…?_

Ulquiorra was silent. Eventually, he sighed.

"I remember what happened. Szayels machine brought back my memories."

"IT WORKED?!?!?!" Szayel said, growing enthusiastic.

"I see…" said the man on the tall chair. "I wish to speak to you later. For now, please go to the rooms you have been assigned. My subordinates shall show you where they are."

He snapped his fingers.

"MINIONS! ASSEMBLE!"

The figures in black cloaks all jumped off their chairs and aligned in a straight line.

"PROCEDURE 24! GO, GO, GO!"

Aizen, Gin, and Tousen stayed as the figures all grabbed someone by the arm and rushed them off out of the room.

"I will personally show you where yours are," the man said. He came off his chair and revealed his face. He had spiky silver hair and gleaming gold eyes.

"My name is Xemnas, and I am the ruler of this castle. Since you three are the ones in control of your castle-"

"I am the ruler," Aizen said.

"-Then I will update you three first."

***~~~***

Starrk was running along side a cloaked figure. Which was no surprise, since they were all cloaked.

"It's been a long time, my friend." The person said. Starrk raised an eyebrow as the man pulled off his hood. He had long blue hair and gold eyes, with a scar shaped like and "X" in the middle of his face.

"Do… I know you?" Starrk asked.

"My name is Saix. Don't fret, you'll remember me soon enough."

---------------

"Hurry up, you old bastard!"

A tall, lean man with short blonde hair with ear piercings yelled at Barragan with his British accent.

"Be patient!" Barragan yelled.

_Kids these days…_ he thought.

"OH MY GAWD WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID I HAVE TO GET STUCK WITH THE OLD FART!" the British man yelled. He stomped over to Barragan and gave him a map.

"HERE'S THE DIRECTIONS TO YOUR BLOODY ROOM! FIND IT YOURSELF IF YOU EVER EVEN MAKE IT THERE! I'M GOING TO GET SOME RUM!"

And the man disappeared.

"Stupid brat…" Barragan muttered. "Never even said his name…"

--------------

Halibel watched as the person beside her pulled down his hood. Flower petals rained around him as his bouncy pink hair was revealed. He sniffed a rose that he had randomly pulled out of nowhere.

"My name is Marluxia. You and I have TONS of gossip to catch up on!"

Halibel was compelled to run as Marluxia grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

---------------

Ulquiorra and Axel walked along aside each other in the halls of the castle.

"Met any hot chicks lately?" Axel asked.

Ulquiorra stopped and turned to face Axel.

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"I was just trying to make conversation…"

Ulquiorra stared at him for a bit longer, than turned back and started to walk again.

"God, you need to loosen up!" Axel said. He put his arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Let's go get wasted!"

--------------

Nnoitra walked along side his acquaintance, a man with an eye patch, a scar, and his black and grey hair in a ponytail. He had introduced himself with the name Xigbar. Nnoitra kept eyeing him.

"What?" Xigbar finally said, exasperated.

"You remind me of someone I despise with a passion…"

"… Great way to start a conversation…"

-------------

Zommari walked beside a man named Xaldin. He had long black dreadlocks, and sideburns that could give Renji a run for his money.

They silently walked along side each other.

After what seemed like hours, they both stopped and turned to face each other.

They looked at each other.

Zommari blinked.

They continued to walk.

--------------

"The name's Vexen. Got it Memorized?"

"…What?" Szayel asked, very confused to the man with long blonde hair.

"I'm trying out a new catchphrase. Do you like it?"

"I don't know," Szayel said, as they continued to walk. "You're name doesn't really fit that catchphrase. A better name might be… I dunno, something that starts with an A…"

A vein appeared on Vexen's head.

"Such as?"

"I dunno, maybe… Axel or so-"

"DAMMIT!"

--------------

Roxas looked up at the… person? He had to walk beside. He was AWFULLY tall, and wore a white mask over his face.

"You're names Arrurerie, correct?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes, that's correct.

**Now if you don't mind, I'd rather walk the rest of the way in silence."**

Roxas started shaking at hearing the voice behind the mask change.

"Okay…" he said silently.

"Please don't eat me…"

--------------

"I'M SO ANGRY!!!!!!" Yammy yelled.

The man beside him was silent. He had bright orange hair, and a body as big as Yammy's.

"My name is Lexeaus-"

"I'M FILLED WITH HATRED!!!!!!!"

"… why?"

"… I JUST AM!!!!!!!"

Lexeaus sighed.

_This plan is not going to be easy…_

***~~~***

**GAWD! IT'S FINALLY UP!!!!! Took friggin' long enough! Anyways, I hope you liked it! And reviews make me update faster :D**

**Bribery…**


	3. Nonsense babble

**Basically, the next chapter…**

**And if anyone ever gets bored, you can always draw a picture or make a video of Namishiro (Namine/Toshiro). If you do, please let me know 'cause… I'd like to know. Or of any other couple mentioned! Anyways, please enjoy!**

***~~~***

"I have called you all here-"

"What do you mean you called us here? You mean just by opening that doorway?"

"Yes. I opened that up-"

"How were you able to make such a strange thing?"

"With the power of darkness. Now, I called you and your minions-"

"Their not my minions. They are my espada."

"Would you PLEASE let me finish?"

Xemnas was starting to get annoyed by Aizen constantly interrupting him. However, that was his intention. Aizen was clearly irritated that he was thought an equal to the other Shinigami, and wanted Xemnas to know how it felt.

"Yes, please continue," Aizen said, satisfied.

FOR NOW.

"You do not remember a year ago to this day, correct?" Xemnas asked. The Shinigami traitors said nothing. Xemnas gave a smirk.

"You're memories were erased of that week."

"Erased?" Aizen said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not erased. You see, memories are like chain links, laying in a row. You can take away links and put in new ones, but those old chain links will always be there. That is probably how that other man was able to remember the events."

"You mean… he just had to think about it hard enough for it to come back?"

"Yes."

"Another question. You say you can replace memories, but none of us remember anything at all. Why is that?"

"I replaced it with blank memories."

"Why didn't you just leave the links alone?"

"…Because shut up. Anyways, I had your memories changed simply because this way no one would remember and try to come after us while we got a new plan and got prepared."

"It took you a whole year to think of a plan?"

"…Big Daddy Xemnas is not amused with your sarcastic questions."

"What did you jus-"

Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Demyx yelled as he, Zexion, Ichigo and his posse entered in to the room.

"Why are you two late?" Xemnas asked. He leaned to look behind them.

"And why did you bring these pests with you? Did your punishment teach you nothing, Demyx?"

Demyx widened his eyes in fear.

"NO NO NO I learned from my punishment! They might be of help to us!"

"Kurosaki…" Aizen said, noticing who the nobodies had brought in.

"Aizen," Ichigo said through clenched teeth. He got in to a defensive stance. Aizen smirked. Gin and Tousen unsheathed their swords and moved in front of Aizen has Ichigo charged forwards. Xemnas was surprised.

"…You know each other?"

Ichigo's sword was about clash with Aizen's subordinates when a wall of water blocked their ways. Everyone looked confused, except Zexion, who was, well, reading.

"Guys, guys!" Demyx said, walking over. He put a hand on Aizen's shoulder and another on Ichigo's.

"Is it really necessary to start fighting right away? Violence is not the answer, you guys. Let's just sit down and talk this out, maybe with some ice cream or something."

Aizen gave Demyx this look that said _You are NOT touching me…_

Ichigo gave him a look like _Are actually saying this?_

Demyx took his hand off their shoulders and gave Aizen a look that said _My bad…_

He then turned to Ichigo and gave him a look that said _There's something behind you!_

Ichigo turned around and saw nothing. Demyx then gave him a look that said _Nah, I'm just kidding._

"What the hell is going on here…" Ishida said.

"May I please have your attention!" Xemnas said calmly, even though inside he was about to burst.

"Demyx, Zexion," he said to the nobodies. "You two are late, and will receive your punishment later. For now…" he sighed. "Find those four a room to stay in."

"Aye aye, captain!" Demyx said with a salute. He grabbed Orihime and pulled her through the doorway as the rest of them followed.

"You don't seem too harsh a man," Aizen said, turning to Xemnas. Xemnas gave him a smirk.

"What would make you say that?"

"People that you don't know come in here, and instead of killing them you give them a room."

"They could be of use to us later on. And besides, what makes you think I don't know them?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow. Xemnas snapped his fingers.

He waited.

He snapped his fingers again.

Saix ran in to the room.

"My apologies, sir. I was showing the espada where his room was."

"No matter. Please show these gentle men where they will be staying for now."

"Yes sir."

Xemnas watch Saix escort the Shinigami out the room.

The truth was, he didn't know Ichigo and his followers personally, but he had heard of them from Demyx and what that orange-haired chick had told Demyx.

"Time for a little fun…"

***~~~***

"You know, Ulquiorra *hic* you're the best bud I've EVER had."

Axel had his arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder as they collapsed on to a couch, completely drunk. They had just left The Room That Was Never Sober and had entered The Grey Area, the room where the Organization members usually just hung out.

"Bud?" Ulquiorra asked. "I'm no un-bloomed flower!"

"FLOWER!" Axel yelled, and cracked up laughing. He fell off the couch and rolled on to the floor. Ulquiorra fell sideways where Axel was sitting.

"Speaking of flowers," Axel said, suddenly serious. "I wonder what Marluxia's doing…"

"You all have strange names!" Ulquiorra said, trying to sit up again (but failing miserably).

"Whadaya mean by THAT!" Axel said, pulling himself up on to the couch across from Ulquiorra's.

"I mean, you all have an X in your name! And your name has a weapon in it, but you don't even use an axe!"

"Well, what about YOUR name! Uuuulquiorraaaaaaaa what's THAT about! It has TWO U's!!!!!!

"Your FACE has two U's!"

Axel leaned behind the couch and threw up.

"So, like I was saying," he said, coming back and wiping his mouth. "YOU are a great friend!"

Ulquiorra had a blank look on his face as he held himself sitting up.

"What is this friend you speak of?"

Axel blinked.

"You don't know what a friend is?"

"No, I don't."

"But… we were friends before! And you remember that, right?"

Ulquiorra looked out the window.

"Yes but… I still don't understand what it is. You see, being an arrancar means I was once an adjuchas, created by thousands of Menos, created by thousands of hollows. I have no memory of what it was like to be human, unlike you Nobodies. You are just one person, and you remember what it was to have feelings. I have no memory of having feelings, or what I am supposed to react like. I don't even have a heart. You don't either of course, but like I said, you can at least pretend you have feelings by reacting at the appropriate times. Even my memories of when we were friends for those few days give me no help whatsoever.

I had thought, at one point, I had feelings. When we had captured that Orihime girl. I was curious at all her actions, her reactions, to what I said and what I did. It was nothing like I was used to. But, it appeared to be nothing more than curiosity. And in the end, even if I did have feelings for her, she felt nothing back. You know what-"

He looked over at Axel to find him asleep, his head leaning far over the back of the couch. He sighed.

Without warning, the doors to the room opened up with a bang. Roxas walked in.

"Oops…" he said quietly, realizing how loud his entrance was. It was, in fact, loud enough to waken a sleeping, drunken Axel. Axel looked to see where the noise came from. When his eyes landed on Roxas, they widened in joy.

"ROXAS, MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!"

Axel threw himself on Roxas with a great big man hug.

"Axel," Roxas asked calmly, "Are you drunk again?"

"It's called The Room That Was Never Sober for a reason, Sora!"

"Sora?"

"WHERE?!?!?!"

Axel took out his chakrams and surrounded the room with fire.

"NO ONE'S TAKING MY ROXAS AWAY FROM ME!!! NOT AGAIN!!!"

"Axel… you called ME Sora."

"Oh."

The fires went out and Axel's chakrams went away.

"Well shame on you for confusing Ulquiorra like that!"

Roxas shook his head. He pulled Axel in front of himself, hoping Ulquiorra wouldn't see this, but Ulquiorra still managed to see Roxas thrust his pelvis forward. Axel's eyes widened and he started to madly nod his head.

"Umm, Ulquiorra," Roxas said as Axel started to pull him out the door. "When you walk up, go right, turn right at the third hall on the right, the first door on the left is YOURS!"

He yelled the last word has Axel forcefully pulled Roxas through the doorway.

Ulquiorra blinked.

_I don't want to know why Roxas did that…_

***~~~***

"Wow…" Toushiro whispered. Namine smiled.

Namine had opened a Corridor of Darkness and had brought Toshiro and herself to the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Toshiro was dumbstruck by the beautiful sunset that covered the almost empty streets. He felt a gentle poke at his shoulder. He turned to see Namine handing him a sort of ice cream treat. She sat down, her legs hanging off the edge. Toshiro plunked himself down beside her and started to munch away at the cold treat.

"It's salty, but sweet!" he said after he swallowed his first bite. Namine giggled and looked ahead. For a while, they said nothing and just watched the sun lower itself from the sky. As the sun almost disappeared from the sky, Toshiro put his arm around Namine's shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her smile growing bigger on her face. He rested his head on hers and rested his hand on hers.

"I'm really glad you still remembered me…" Namine said quietly.

"Of course I remembered. The others probably forgot because they didn't have anything worthwhile to remember."

"And you did?"

"Yep."

"What?"

"You mean…who."

Namine snuggled in closer. This time, it was Toshiro's smile that grew.

***~~~***

"What do you think's taking Namine and Toshiro so long?"

"Hey, relax Sora. Nothing bad's gonna happen to them, right… you?"

"My name ain't you, it's Kenpachi. DAMMIT, I KNOW YOUR NAME RIKU, SO LEARN MINE!"

Kenpachi stormed out of the cave, Yachiru giving a sad look watching him leave.

"You're not going to follow him?" Matsumoto asked Yachiru. Yachiru shook her head.

"Nah, now and again Kenpachi just needs to chill. Besides, the low ceilings probably ruining his hair."

Matsumoto, Riku, Kairi, Sora, Yachiru and formerly Kenpachi were lounging around in the cave on Destiny Islands. Matsumoto was lying on the floor in the corner of the cave, playing with a rock she found. She was still quite drunk. Sora was sitting and leaning on the wall, while Riku stood beside him, also leaning. Kairi was sitting on her legs opposite Riku and Sora, with Yachiru drawing on the cave wall beside her.

"I'm so bored!" Matsumoto whined, pathetically throwing the rock. "Why isn't captain back?"

She stood up and wobbled out the cave.

"So," Riku said, bending and putting his hands on his knees. "Yachiru, where are you guys from?"

"Me and Kenny are from the 11th division, and Shorty and Busty are from the tenth squad."

_Busty?_ Riku thought. He shook his head.

"I meant what world are you guys from?"

Yachiru stopped drawing and turned to face Riku.

"We're from Soul Society, silly!"

"And what world is that in?"

"… You're weird!"

She giggled and ran out of the cave calling after Kenpachi.

"Oh…kay…" Riku said confused as Kairi and Sora stood up.

"We should probably make sure nothing bad happens…" Sora said. He and the others ran out of the cave.

They came out to see that the Shinigami had sat around THEIR tree and were watching a meteor shower, almost looking like falling stars, light up the night sky.

At that exact moment, a Corridor of Darkness opened not that far away, and Toshiro and Namine stepped out.

"You two sure took your time, didn't you?" Sora said.

_That shorty better not have done anything to hurt her…_

"Sorry, we lost track of time," Namine said. Her eyes widened as something crossed the corner of her eye. She turned to face the sky.

"It's so pretty!" she said.

"It truly is…" Toshiro said, completely ignoring the meteor shower.

"Not really, we get theses a lot," Kairi said. "You should know this by now, Namine."

"I still like them," Namine said quietly, turning her head away. Toshiro noticed and gave Kairi a dirty look behind her back.

"Come one, Captain! ... and others!" Matsumoto called sitting under the tree. "It's even prettier over here!"

The five of them walked over to where Kenpachi, Yachiru and Matsumoto sat around the lone palm tree.

Riku and Sora stood leaning against the tree beside each other, when Kairi pushed her way between them. Toshiro and Namine sat on the tree, holding hands as they all watched the falling, luminous meteors break through the dark sky.

***~~~***

Roxas walked out of Axel's room, breathing heavily.

_Oh my god…_ he thought, _He is so HEAVY!_

Axel had fell unconscious hardly three feet after they left Ulquiorra alone in The Grey Area, and ended up dragging him all the way to his room.

He started to walk towards his own room when an arm blocked his path. He turned to see who had stopped him. His eyes met the eyes of the one who was stopping him.

"Oh…" he said slowly.

***~~~***

**That was close! I almost didn't have a cliffhanger for you guys! Anyways, I hope it was a good chapter. Took long enough, huh? Please rate and review!**


	4. out of the frying pan and in to the fire

**Next chapter! (no duh…) anyways, that offer of drawing Namishiro or making a video of Namishiro is always available! It's not limited! And you can do other couples, such as Demyhime (Demyx and Orihime), Grimmxene (Grimmjow and Larxene) or you know… any one! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

***~~~***

"Oh…" Roxas said, looking up at the black haired, blue eyed girl who had stopped him.

"Roxas, you said you'd meet me at the clock tower!" Xion said. "But instead of finding you there I found some guy with white spiky hair holding Namine's hand!"

"Sorry Xion, but I got caught up. The people from that other place came today, and I had to show one of them to their rooms, then I went to find Axel and he was extremely drunk, so I had to drag him ALL the way to his room. And now we're here."

"Well… I guess that's okay. But try to tell me next time, okay?"

"Okay."

"Cool! So, do you want to go do something?"

"Actually," Roxas said, yawning, "I'm REALLY tired, and besides, it's late anyways. Tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay… bye!"

Roxas watched Xion walk down the hall and turn the corner. When she was out of his eye sight, he heaved a big sigh.

_Why'd I say "Tomorrow, I promise"?! I'll probably have to show that guy around the castle tomorrow. I'll just tell her in the morning, I guess…_

He started to trudge towards his room.

_For now, just focus on getting back to you're room…_

***~~~***

"We appear to missing Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kenpachi."

"It's expected of Kenpachi, but why Hitsugaya isn't here worries me."

The Gotei 13 captains were all at a meeting mid-morning, and were missing two of the captains that were very important.

"Perhaps," Ukitake said, "They had found a new menace terrorizing the Soul Society?"

"Nonsense!" Yamamoto said. "The 12 division would have noticed something before it even came!"

They all looked to where Mayuri stood, to find him also missing.

"Ah yes!" Unohana said. "He told me he couldn't make it today because he was in the middle of an important experiment."

"He's been in the middle of it for ages!" Komamura said. "What could he possibly be working on-"

"That is none of our business," Soi fon interrupted. "He will let us know when it is complete. You all know how it is. Now, Yamamoto-sama, why did you call us here?"

"I called this meeting of the captains to discuss the next meeting of captains-"

"You called a meeting, to talk about what will happen next meeting?" Byakuya said.

"Well to be honest, I was just bored."

"I declare this meeting finished," Kyoraku said. Everyone turned and went out the door.

"Well, it's not like I didn't see that coming…" Yamamoto mumbled to himself.

_But I DO wonder what Mayuri is doing…_

"NEMU! WHAT IS TAKING SO DAMN LONG?!?!?"

"My apologies, Mayuri-sama, but the samples haven't arrived yet."

"Get over here! I need to take my anger out!"

Nemu walked over to Mayuri and took a blow to the head.

"That did nothing! YOU USELESS BRAT!"

"MY apologies. If it at all helps, it was quite painful."

"…Yes, that does help."

Mayuri paced back and forth impatiently in his lab.

"Where the hell is it!?!?" He would scream from time to time. Nemu went and stood quietly in the corner. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"LET HER IN!" Mayuri screamed at Nemu. Nemu silently walked over to the door and opened it.

"You got the samples?!?!?!" He said to the short, black haired, blue eyed girl at the doorway.

"Yes, I did," she said quietly and sadly. She held out a clear bag with hair inside of it.

"The blonde hair was quite simple, but his hair was much harder to get-"

"NO ONE GIVES A DAMN! You're parts over, so get out of my sight!"

Xion lowered head, cringing at his harsh words, then left with depression written on her face.

"Perfect…" Mayuri smiled. "Nemu, pay attention! This is the simplest, yet most wonderful thing you will ever witness!"

***~~~***

Halibel, Marluxia, Szayel and Vexen were all talking in The Grey Area. They would start out talking about their outfits and how much more FABULOUS they would look like if they wore these shoes, but eventually Vexen would get bored and change the subject science. But again, after much talk about protons and Quantum Physics, Halibel and Marluxia would get bored, and would change the subject back.

In short, Szayel was always entertained.

Leaning on the windows, Nnoitra and Xigbar were talking about methods on fighting and how awesome eye patches were.

"You should get a scar too," Xigbar said. "It'll make you look even tougher!"

"Nah, I already fought some guy with an eye patch and scar," Nnoitra said. "I don't want to seem like I'm copying him. 'Specially since he defeated me and all."

"I see. So… there's someone else that looks like me?"

Xaldin and Zommari were quietly doing yoga in a far corner, away from the loud, open area where Lexeaus, Axel, Roxas, Luxord, Ulquiorra, Yammy, Arrurerie, Starrk and Barragan were playing a large game of twister.

"Right hand green!" Barragan yelled. Starrk widened his eyes. He current positions where left hand red, left foot red, right hand red and right foot blue. The mat, though larger for the many people, didn't help Starrk in the situation. He started to reach past the many people in his way.

"Oh shi-" Starrk started, unable to finish as he lost his balance and fell on top of everyone.

"I HATE THIS GAME!!!!" Yammy screamed. "I CAN'T WIN!!!!!"

"If it helps," Lexeaus said, standing up with everyone else, "I never win either."

"… Yeah, it helps," Yammy said with a smile. "ANOTHER ROUND!"

"Shh…" Axel said, still slightly hung over from the night before. Ulquiorra had recovered from his hang over and Luxord… well, Luxord was always drunk.

"Sure, why not?" Roxas said, looking at the pain Axel was still in.

_Maybe this will teach him not to get so drunk!_

"Hey, Orihime," Demyx whispered, a large smile on his face, "Can I show you something?"

"Umm… sure," she whispered back, still looking at Zexion, who was feeling VERY uncomfortable with her staring.

"Sweet! Zexion, you watch these guys, 'kay? I'm gonna show Orihime something!" He yelled back as he ran out the door, pulling Orihime by the hand. Zexion let out a large sigh seeing her leave.

"Whoa… wait what?!?!" Ichigo said, confused by what just happened. He was just telling a story about how he defeated two Captains, when Demyx left with Orihime.

"Where's he taking her?!" Ishida asked Zexion, as his and Ichigo's jealousy started to rise.

"Demyx said he was going to show that girl something. Really, you two should work on your listening skills much more."

Chad sat quietly in the corner.

_Those guys are obviously jealous, but when confronted they deny all their feelings…_

"So, what do you think?" Demyx said, standing proudly.

"It's nice," Orihime said.

They were standing outside on the Altar of Naught, looking up at the large Kingdom Hearts that the nobodies were once again trying to create.

"Nice?!?!?" Demyx stepped back, astonished that she said so little about it. "With this, we're all going to get our hearts! Not to mention its spectacular beauty! It's not just nice, it's godly!" He stretched his arms out towards it.

"Sure," Orihime said. Demyx gave her a shocked look, then looked away sadly. Suddenly, he perked up.

"Do you want some sea-salt ice cream?" he asked. Her eyes widened.

"Definetly!"

"Great!" he smiled. He opened a corridor of darkness.

"I'll be right back!" and with that he walked through.

Orihime looked back at the Kingdom Hearts.

_How can I tell Demyx, _she thought, _that I just don't feel the same way back? He obviously has some sort of feeling towards me… but I just see any connection- wait a second, all this talk about feelings…Demyx just said he was going to get a heart, which means he doesn't have one… so, even though he has the memories, he won't actually feel anything! Okay, I can do this!_

"I'm back!" Demyx said as he stepped out of the CoD; a ridiculous smile covered his face. He held up the ice cream.

"And I brought the ice cream!"

"Demyx, I don't have the same feelings you have towards me," Orihime said, flat out. Demyx's smiled shrunk.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I can tell you like- well, act like you like me. But you don't actually have feelings, and I don't feel anything special like that towards you. So it's all good, right?"

Demyx's smile faded, but only for a moment, when he covered it with a smile.

"Yeah, psh, I don't have emotions and stuff. It's all from memory, so…whatever."

"Great!" Orihime said. She snatched the ice cream from his hand.

"I'm gonna go back now!" she yelled as she ran back.

"Yeah! Okay…" he trailed off. He drooped his head and arms.

_I thought I could remind her…_

He opened the CoD and walked through.

***~~~***

Xion sat in her room, twiddling her thumbs.

_Nothing bad is going to happen… _she thought. _My part is over… he said so…_

_***flashback***_

_**Xion was running, late for a meeting with the Organization.**_

"_**They probably already started without me!" She mumbled to herself. She came out in to the room to find it empty.**_

"_**Am I early? Or was I tricked in to thinking there was no meeting today?"**_

_**But many hours passed before she realized no one was in the castle at all. She went and used the CoD to see if they had just gone to another world, but found none of them. In fact, she didn't even find Sora and all of them.**_

_**For the next few days, she was alone in the castle, thinking of where everyone else could possibly be. One day, just walking the halls alone, a CoD had opened, but instead of an Organization member, some creepy guy with weird make-up and a white coat thingy with black baggy clothes came out.**_

"_**Oh?" he said, as a girl followed him through. **_

"_**It appears it didn't just work, but there's someone here as well!"**_

_**Xion was at first frightened, then bravened up and brought a keyblade.**_

"_**Oh my!" he said, as an unnatural smile grew across his face. "You'd make a fine specimen to my collection."**_

_**Xion charged forward, only to be stopped by his hand. Her eyes widened.**_

"_**You're very weak, though… I'm not sure how interesting you'd be to study. I'll make a deal with you: you're obviously not human, and you're not a Shinigami or arrancar. But there must be more of you if you can live in a place this huge. So, if you can bring me some type of DNA from your kind… and for the hell of it, an arrancar, you'll be safe, and stay in one piece. Do we have a deal?"**_

_**Xion nodded her head. Mayuri's creepy smile increased in size.**_

"_**Good, good. Now, whenever you get the DNA, contact me with this information. Try not to be long, or I'll change my mind."**_

_**It wasn't long after that when the Members showed up again. They all shared their stories with her, mentioning the arrancar. She got a good idea of what these people were like, and what they looked like. So she took some left over hair from Larxene's brush, but the arrancar was much more difficult. They didn't shed, so Xion found none of their hair on the Organization's clothes. She ended up having to travel to Las Noches, which was a difficult task by itself. It took many trips, and even more deadly encounters, but a year later she had found blue hair on a brush. **_

_***end of flashback***_

Xion put her hands beside her on the bed, and she dropped her head.

_Maybe I shouldn't have given him that stuff… _she thought.

_Then again, that guy was really creepy, and it was just their hair. What harm could possibly be done?_

She smiled to herself, and relaxed some more. She went to find the others, and these new arrancar people.

_To bad I got the hair just before these people came…_

***~~~***

Grimmjow lazily opened his eyes.

"Whoa… what… didn't I die…?" he mumbled to himself.

"Grimmjow?"

He turned to see who had called his name. His eyes widened.

"Larxene!"

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow crawled over to where Larxene lay and they...

Started making out.

"Hello," a creepy voice said.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Grimmjow said, getting off of Larxene and standing up. Larxene stood up beside him. They both took a defensive pose. That's when they noticed where they were. It was a small, square room painted completely white, except the wall in front of them. It was completely glass. On the other side of the glass was a laboratory, Nemu, and standing right in front of them was Mayuri.

"Amazing, what humans can come up, really…" Mayuri said with a smile on his face. "Amazing… such low class beings can come up with something like a cloning machine… of course, it was only ever tested on animals before."

"I'M GOING TO FRICKIN KILL YOU!" Grimmjow yelled, unsheathing his sword. He attacked the glass to find… it didn't break. His eyes widened.

"Please," Mayuri rolling his eyes. "Like I would create a room where you could get out."

Larxene started to spark with anger. Mayuri's eyes widened in delight.

"You're going to be a fun specimen to examine!" He said. Grimmjow took a step back, realizing who it was.

"You're that guy who fought Szayel, aren't you?

Mayuri scratched his head.

"I don't remember anything like that. If I wasn't to end up labeling him, he wasn't worth remembering."

Larxene and Grimmjow got a shocked and disgusted look on their face.

"Now now," Mayuri said. "There's no need for such looks. You two should be excited. You're the first of your kinds to be tested."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!" Grimmjow and Larxene screamed.

"Nemu, I'm bored with them now."

"Yes sir."

Nemu pulled a lever on the wall behind her. A gas started to fill the room Grimmjow and Larxene were in.

"WHAT IS THis… stuff…"

They both fell unconscious. The glass in front was replaced with another wall.

"Tell me when they wake up," Mayuri said to Nemu as he left the room.

"I'm going to start labeling bottles."

***~~~***

**Number 1: I swear this was the plot the whole time! It may seem random, but I was planning this for a long time.**

**Number 2: Mayuri is SO CREEPY!!!! But he's still awesome.**

**Number 3: I hoped you liked it! The next chapter is going to PWN!!!**


	5. Perhaps it's Destiny

**It's been like, insanely long since I've posted anything at all for this story, and I GREATLY apologize! But it's summer, so I will hopefully be getting TONS more done for this! But for now, please just enjoy this small step forward in the story between Matsumoto and Xigbar! **

Matsumoto snuck up behind Sora, who was taking in a nap on a tree.

"SORA!" She whined. Sora yelled and fell out of the tree.

"What, what is it?" He said, rubbing his head. Matsumoto leaned on the tree Sora was just sleeping on.

"I'm so bored!" she whined. "Captain spends all his time with Namine-"

"Don't remind me…"

"Riku and Kenpachi keep hanging out by theirselves and ignoring everyone, and all Yachiru does is annoy Kairi! Don't you have any sake here?"

"We're too young to drink…"

"This place is no fun! I'm going to go explore!"

And with that, Matsumoto left Sora dumbstruck on the ground. She didn't get that far until she came to the cave.

"Ugh, it's too hot to explore! Maybe I'll just take another nap in the cave."

She slowly climbed in to the cave, mumbling to herself.

"I hate being sober… wait, what's that?"

A purple and black swirling doorway stood before. She stood there for a few minutes, staring at it, completely dumbfounded. Then, being her, had an idea most sane people wouldn't get.

"I bet there's sake in THERE!"

And with that, she ran straight in to it.

Xigbar was just mindlessly wandering the halls, his hands in his pockets, trying to avoid those newcomers. He had a good chat with that eye-patch dude, but a bro needs his space.

Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness opened in front of him, and a strange blonde dog with flappy black ears and a green collar came out and pounced on him, pushing Xigbar to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He cried, getting up on his elbows. He looked at the dogs collar, which read PLUTO.

"Pluto, huh?" Xigbar said. "What the hell do you want. PLU-TOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooh…"

he trailed off as a certain blonde, large-chested Shinigami came running out behind him, tripped over her own feet, and fell on top of Xigbar as Pluto moved out of the way, an "area" below her neck connecting with Xigbar's face.

"Oh, sorry!" Matsumoto said, getting up but still sitting on top of Xigbar. "I guess I'm clumsy even when I'm NOT drunk, not that I would ever have another chance besides this to find out, I'm usually drunk out of my mind!"

Xigbar, face unusually red, turned towards Pluto and mouthed the words "Thank you."

**Well, yeah, I'm sorry but that's it for now…**

**More will be coming on its way!**


	6. Life is a lemon and i want my money back

**Well, it's time for another chapter. I didn't actually have an idea for this one, so I basically made it up as I went along. Here's to hoping it turns out well!**

Zommari was mindlessly doing yoga in the room that was given to him, when Axel slammed open the door yelling "ROXAS?"

"No," Zommari said calmly, opening only one eye to look at him. "This is the fifteenth time, Flamilocks."

"I must be getting close- HEY! Only Xigbar calls me that!"

Zommari had closed his eye again was completely ignoring him. Axel closed the door behind him, feeling slightly pissed.

"I'm SO gonna have a talk with Xigbar after I find that cute little blonde."

Axel ran down the hall, turned the corner and saw none other than Xigbar himself, carrying 2 bottles of sake.

"XIGBAR!" Axel yelled, running towards him. Xigbar stopped and turned his attention towards Axel just in time for Axel to punch him in the face.

"It's bad enough you call me flamilocks, now those other people are calling me that too?"

"Do you mind?" Xigbar said, rubbing his face. "I have somewhere to be."

And with that, Xigbar left Axel dumbstruck.

_He didn't even TRY to start a fight with me…_ he thought. Then he thought some more about this. He snapped his fingers.

_He's sleeping with a girl! It can't be Larxene, 'cause no-one knows where she is… so… It's that arran-thing chick with the huge breasts! Good for you, you old geezer!_

Axel walked off, filled with pride for figuring out Xigbar's strange behaviour, completely forgetting his actual mission.

Speaking of Larxene, she sat with her knees to her chest, facing the corner of some type of giant rat cage, shaking. Grimmjow sat at the corner at the other end of the wall, his sword lying beside him, with the same actions of Larxene. Mayuri stood outside the cage, snickering maniacally to himself. Nemu stood off to the side, emotionless.

"Amazing," he said. "After just a small amount of surgery and torturing, even the toughest creature can be tamed." He turned around to face his attention towards Nemu.

"Bring that girl in here!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama."

Nemu left the room and returned shortly, Xion hanging her head guiltily Nemu's side.

"Thank you very much for your help, Shiloh," Mayuri said.

"It's Xion," she murmured, but Mayuri continued on like he didn't hear her.

"I most appreciate your co-operation in capturing the DNA of these two."

Grimmjow stopped shaking and lifted his head.

"You can get your freedom back, now that I have what I need of these two."

"What are you going to do with them?" Xion asked quietly.

"They go back with you, of course. My god, sometimes you can be so brainless…"

Larxene whimpered. Grimmjow moved his eyes towards her direction as the people outside the cage turned their attention towards her.

"Poor thing," Mayuri chuckled. "Although, it can't be blamed. Some of the things done to its body are un healable-"

"SHUT UP!"

They all turned in shock to see Grimmjow standing with an angry scowl on his face. His right hand was clawing at one of the many scars all over the front of his body.

Mayuri chuckled again.

"You are in no condition for such wasteful antics, arrancar."

"SHUT UP!" Grimmjow yelled again. This time, with obvious difficulty, he walked over to where Larxene was huddled.

"SHE has a name! Don't even frickin' talk about her like she's nothing!"

Larxene lifted her gaze towards him. Mayuri frowned.

"I'm bored with them now. Nemu, get them out of here."'

She gave a slight bow, and then opened a button that opened a door at the other end of the cage.

"Nemu!"

With one swift motion, Nemu pushed Xion in with them and quickly shut the door. Xion's eyes widened in fear as Grimmjow gave her a death glare.

"Shia," Mayuri said, "Open one of your Corridors of Darkness and take them back to that castle of yours."

Xion, not wanting to stay any longer, opened one up. Grimmjow helped Larxene, who was no longer shaking, to her feet, and followed her closely behind.

Xion quickly opened another Corridor of darkness and ran away, leaving Grimmjow and Larxene alone.

"Damn her," Grimmjow cussed under his breath. He felt Larxene move in his arm.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, but strongly. "I can walk on my own."

He let go of her, and Larxene stood up straight. They started walking, looking for someone else in the castle. Eventually, they did.

It wasn't who they were expecting.

"Grimmjow?"

He looked up into Ichigo's face. Ichigo, along with Chad, Ishida and Rukia, gave them a blank stare as Grimmjow and Larxene shared it in turn. They stayed like this for a long time

"Why are you here?" Ichigo and Grimmjow asked at the same time.

Everything was silent for another long time.

"I…" Ichigo started, "followed someone Orihime here… 'Cause she was curious…"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Grimmjow said. Then he thought about that "cat" part…

"Why are YOU here?" Ishida asked, pushing up his glasses.

"'Cause I live here," Larxene said, interrupting the testosterone group. They turned to her.

"So… you're a nobody?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"No…" Ichigo said. "I just- why are you guys so beat up?"

Grimmjow and Larxene looked at each other. Then, thinking the same thing at the same time, smiled and looked back at them.

"Let's just say we're going to need a new bed."

They walked past Ichigo and his groupies.

"Ew…" Ichigo said. "Anyways, I think that guy with the mullet said our rooms were down this hall."

"Right…" Rukia said. "I hope you realize I get a room all to myself."

Ichigo stopped and stared at her, shocked.

"We were only given two rooms!"

Rukia crossed her arms.

"Then you three are going to have to squish together!"

She stopped in front of one of the doors, opened it, and slammed it behind her.

"Man, she's difficult…" Ichigo murmured. He faced Chad and Ishida. Chad was staring off into the distance, thinking about his grandpa. Ishida was staring off into a distance, but this time, Ichigo couldn't read his mind to see what he was thinking.

"What's go your panties in a bunch, Ishida?"

Ishida looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Then he closed his eyes, pushed up his glasses, and turned to face Ichigo.

"I'm wondering where that blue-haired guy with the emo-flop went."

"Tch," Ichigo said, throwing his head in a dramatic, I-don't-give-a-crap way.

"I don't give a crap! The point is he left us alone in this giant place, so he no longer exists! Now let's go inside… and I don't care HOW big the bed is, I'm not sharing it!"

Ulquiorra was wandering the halls, looking for a corner where he could stare at the moon and think about the meaning of life, when he ran head first into a very busty red-head.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. Ulquiorra pushed away.

"It is I who should-"

He looked up into the face of what seemed like an drunk, older version of Orihime.

"What happened to you…?"

"I just over drank. Hey, have you seen a guy with a mullet?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

"…why?"  
"Xigbar told me he's got everything I'm looking for. And I think you know what I'm talking about!"

She pushed past him and stumbled down the hallway. Ulquiorra stared, a thousand thoughts per second rushing through his head.

_When did she get so tall?_

_She drinks now?_

_Since when did she become a Shinigami?_

_How long was I in my room for?_

Ulquiorra, as if he was drunk on thoughts, stumbled through the hall, confused out of his mind.

Toshiro and Namine were cuddled up, next to the water, watching the sun set over the water. Riku and Kairi were making sandcastles with Yachiru, and Kenpachi was near a group of trees, slashing at the coconuts. Sora leaned against the entrance of the cave, watching Namine and Toshiro.

_He's lucky, _Sora thought, _Getting to be with her. Then again, he made a move before I did, so I guess he deserves her._

_**But you've known her longer.**_

Sora suddenly got up from the entrance and looked around for the voice.

_**Don't be an imbecile. You know exactly who this is.**_

Sora's eyes widened. He snuck into the cave.

_**You should be with her. He doesn't deserve her. She loved you first. You loved her back. You were just being more of a gentleman. **_

"No!" Sora said. "He deserves her. She's happier with him than she would be with me."

_**How do you know that for sure? She's probably thinking about you all the time. She wants to be with you. She yearns for you.**_

"NO!" he yelled. "Get lost! Stop trying to mess with my head!"

_**You love her, don't you?**_

"Well…"

_**Then why should HE have her? You're the keyblade master! She deserves better than him. She deserves you! The only thing keeping you apart from her is that short silver-haired freak! All you need to do is get rid of him and she can be all yours.**_

"Yeah, but I also like Kairi-"

_**Gawd, don't even say her name! Why go for the worst when you can go for the best?**_

"But-"

_**All you have to do is let me takeover for a bit, and Namine will be yours before you know it. You'll never have to deal with that Toshiro kid again, and all you have to do is let me takeover for just enough time…**_

"NO! I don't want to hurt my friends!"

_**Then you leave me no choice.**_

The voice inside his head disappeared. Suddenly, Sora felt the ground below him disappear and he started falling into darkness.

"NO!" he yelled. Soon his voice was overtaken by darkness that surrounded his body.

Demyx softly strummed on his sitar, not really playing an actual song.

_Why can't she remember? _ He thought. _Why does it have to be like this?_

Demyx zapped away his sitar and lay back on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long time.

_I should just tell her. But it's not like she would believe me. And even, somehow, she did, it wouldn't change things. She wouldn't remember them herself. And there would always be something awkward in our conversations. So… just forget about her._

He turned over and groaned into his pillow.

_But it's not that easy!_

He turned his head just enough so he could still breath.

_You shouldn't be feeling anything anyways. You don't have a heart, and she knows. How can she love someone without a heart?_

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he sat straight up.

_What about that emo-looking kid who surprisingly hates Zexion? There seemed to be something awkward between them, like… like they loved each other!_

He sprung up from his bed.

"That's it! He'll know the answers to EVERYTHING!"

Demyx ran to the door, flung it open, and ran into-you guessed it-a very busty woman.

"Oh my, people seem to keep doing that."

Demyx stepped back and looked at the woman before him. She wore this weird black uniform, but other than that, seemed like some older version of-

"ORIHIME?" Demyx cried.

"What? Where?" Matsumoto said, turning around. Then her eyes opened in realization.

"OH, you mean me? No, I'm Matsumoto."

"Oh, okay."

They stared at each other for awhile.

"So…" Demyx said. "…who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Matsumoto! You should check your ears- WAIT! You ARE Demyx, right?"

"Umm… yeah…"

"I'm a friend of Xigbar, and he said-"

"Got it."

Demyx disappeared momentarily into his closet, and returned with armfuls of sake.

"Don't drink too much," he warned, "Or you'll turn into a mongoose."

"Mm-kay!" she said, completely ignoring him.

Demyx stood there thinking.

"Why do I have so much sake again? Oh right…"

_Flashback!_

_Demyx had been minding his own business, stalking the halls, when Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin and Axel came up from behind, Xigbar putting his arm around Demyx's shoulders while the rest punched his arm playfully._

"_Yo, Demyx!" Xigbar said. "You know how we aren't supposed to bring drinks outside The Room That Was Never Sober?"_

"_Not really…" Demyx said. He didn't really go in that room._

"_Well," Xigbar said, "we did. So, Since mansex is going to blame us four for missing drinks, we were wondering if you could hide them for us."_

"_You almost never go in there," Xaldin started, "So he would never suspect you."_

"_Umm, I dunno you guys…" Demyx said, looking away. Xigbar grabbed the top of Demyx's head and turned it to face his. Demyx wrinkled his nose. Xigbar had been drinking a lot already._

"_You do this," Xigbar said, "And I'll stop dressing you up in girls clothes in your sleep."_

_Demyx smiled._

"_DEAL!"_

_End of flashback!_

_He still does that… _Demyx thought to himself.

"RIGHT!" he said out loud, then ran out the door.

**So yeah, longer than last time, and some more plot to it. I would have add more the chapter but you've already been waiting so long, so I'm putting it up.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, that must suck.**


	7. An orange haired punk

**Well, this chapter didn't take me forever to write.**

**Anyways, I apologize for the wait. It will probably suck because I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible. But umm yeah…**

**I suggest listening to Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru.**

…**READ ON!**

"YOU!"

Ulquiorra stopped on the spot. He turned his head just enough to see some member of Organization with a mullet running up to him.

Ulquiorra tended to forget people he didn't want to remember.

"HEY!" Demyx said, catching up to Ulquiorra. "WAZUUUUP!"

_Even I know how old that is… _Ulquiorra thought.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra asked. Demyx had the most ridiculous grin on his face.

"I need some advice!"

Ulquiorra gave a huge, exasperated sigh.

"I am not giving lessons on how to cut yourself. I am not an emo. Did Nnoitra set you up to this?"

Demyx started freaking out.

"NO NO NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT! I was hoping I could get some love advice!"

Ulquiorra was absolutely dumbstruck.

"W...what?"

"Well, you see, Orihime-"

"Goodbye."

Ulquiorra started walking away. Demyx was in shock for a second, then ran after him and grabbed his arm.

"No please! It's important!"

Ulquiorra looked at him through the corner of his eye. Demyx had the most desperate look on his face.

"Please…"

"Why…" Ulquiorra said in a deadly quiet voice, "Should I help you?"

"Because I need it!"

Ulquiorra widened his eyes.

_That was not the answer I was expecting…_

"Please!" Demyx went on his knees, drooping his head, grabbing on to Ulquiorra's arm.

"Orihime doesn't remember me at all! I don't know if I can go on like this!"

Demyx started shaking as tears ran down his face.

"Please… please…"

"Why are you asking me?"

Demyx looked up. He smiled.

"You liked Orihime, didn't you?"

Ulquiorra yanked his hand away.

"Of course not. I have no emotions, and neither should you. Neither of us have hearts. Try to grasp that concept in your small little brain under that ridiculous hairstyle of yours."

Ulquiorra started walking away.

"NO!"

Demyx grabbed Ulquiorra's arm again and tried to pull Ulquiorra to a stop. Instead, Demyx was being dragged by Ulquiorra as he was walking. They passed by Marluxia and Halibel, who stopped and stared as Ulquiorra walked with a serious look, and Demyx being dragged, repeatedly yelling for Ulquiorra to stop. Finally he did.

"If you don't let go of me this second, I cut off all your hair in the night."

Demyx let go.

"Why won't you help me?" he whined. Ulquiorra turned on him.

"I shall give you advice then, if you will be so annoyingly persistent. Give up."

Demyx backed up in surprise.

"What?"

"Even if she did remember, she still wouldn't love you. From her point of view, she sees you as something that doesn't have a heart, and therefore feels nothing. You two have no possible chance, because you are just a heartless monster to her."

Demyx let go of Ulquiorra and sat back on his heels, shocked, as Ulquiorra walked away from him.

_He felt a little distant there... _Demyx thought. _It's like he was talking more to himself than me..._

That was when Demyx realized he should talk to someone who didn't currently want to be with the girl of his dreams.

Demyx strolled down the hall, tapping his chin with his forefinger as he thought.

_Now... who do I know that knows about getting girls...?_

He snapped his fingers.

_XIGBAR! I can't believe I didn't get that right away!_

Demyx ran at full speed towards Xigbar's room, forgetting he could just use a corridor of darkness.

Arriving at his room, Demyx kicked open the door.

"XIGBAR! I-"

Poor Demyx's innocent eyes were burned forever at the sigh of what-

Or perhaps WHO-

Lay before him.

Xigbar looked up at Demyx.

"Oh shit."

Demyx closed the door and started running once more back to his own room.

_There's no mistaking it, _the thought passed through his head as tears starting streaking down his face.

_The orange hair... the unusually large chest girls have..._

_That was INOUE!_

Demyx was so distracted by his grief he didn't notice the young, high school female with orange hair he passed by.

He slammed the door behind him and fell once more face first onto his bed.

_I can't believe she left me... for HIM... I mean, it doesn't even make sense! He doesn't have a heart either! Stupid Xigbar and his womanizing..._

A knock on the door echoed through-out Demyx's room.

"Go away."

The door disobeyed.

"Oi, Demyx!"

Luxord strolled in and sat beside him.

"You want to play some card games?"

"No."

"Okay."

And with that, Luxord left the room.

Demyx started moaning more.

"GOD LUXORD YOU SUCK!"

Grimmjow walked in to the room.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was hoping he'd find out what was troubling you."

Demyx turned his head just enough to see Grimmjow.

"What do you want? ... And who are you?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And I'm here to help you with your problems."

Demyx sat up.

"...why?"

Grimmjow closed the door, sat close to Demyx and said quietly "'Cause that stupid orange haired punk didn't believe I wasn't trying to kill everyone."

Demyx's eyes widened, then turned furious and stood up, yelling straight in Grimmjow's face

"INOUE ISN'T A STUPID ORANGE HAIRED PUNK!"

Grimmjow blinked.

"I... what?"

Demyx fell on his back, the anger that gave him strength fading away.

"OH INOUE! WHY!"

"Girl trouble?"

"INOUE!"

Grimmjow gave out an exasperated sigh.

_This is gonna be hard..._

_... That's what she said._

"Look..." Grimmjow said, scratching the back of his head. "I don't get why you're so worked up about this girl. She doesn't like you how you like her. So what?"

Demyx stopped crying so loud and sat up on his shoulders to look at Grimmjow, tears still running down his face.

"...So what?"

"Yeah! You shouldn't get so caught up on one girl! I mean, what's the fun of just being with her! That type of girl? She probably wouldn't even let you have a three-way!"

"... What's a three-"

"So I'm saying you should try and be with other girls! You shouldn't stick with just one girl already! Especially since she doesn't like you."

"Are you with one girl?"

"Yes, but it's completely different. She likes me, and she's up for anything in bed, you know what I mean?"

"YOU GUYS SLEEP IN THE SAME BED?"

"So go out there and find other girls! Taste other entrees! Catch other fish! Just beware STD's of course. And wear protection!"

"Protection for what-"

And with that, Grimmjow pushed Demyx out of his own room.

_What just happened..._ Demyx thought. He sighed.

_Might as well move on. She doesn't remember me, or even like me anymore. And she wrestled with Xigbar! Xigbar usually only does that guys! But Inoue is so special... –NO DEMYX! FORGET HER! GO CATCH SOME ENTREES!_

Demyx opened a corridor of darkness and stepped through.

With him gone, Larxene appeared around the corner and knocked on Demyx's door. Grimmjow opened and seeing her face, smiled.

"Took long enough!" she said, hands on her hips. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Next time don't let people take over your room!"

And with that, Larxene jumped into Grimmjow's arms, and the door closed behind them as the innocence of Demyx's room quickly vanished.

Demyx had walked around the human world for many a minute now, and could find no one he thought would replace Inoue. Every time he asked a girl if they wanted to go out for sea salt ice cream, they would give him a disgusted look and walk away yelling "pedophile" (which Demyx was quite confused at being called. Was it because of the black cloak? He'd heard Xigbar being called it many times).

Demyx was about to head back, when he heard a very peculiar sound behind him:

"Meow!"

He stopped in place, and turned around to see a wonderful, slender black cat sitting there.

"Meow!"

"OH MY GOODNESS YOU ARE ADORABLE!"

Demyx sprinted the two steps and scooped up the kitty-cat, petting his stomach.

"I'm going to name you Grimm-kitty! Firstly because you're a kitty, second because your black hair is a grim colour! It certainly doesn't have anything to do with a certain arrancar!"

He opened a corridor of darkness and started to walk through.

"And you'll be the new girl in my life!"

**I really should write more, I meant to have the whole Demyx/Orihime thing done this chapter, but it's been SO LONG since I've put up a chapter, so DEAL WITH THIS!**

**Please rate and review (*insert smiley*)**


	8. The plot takes hold

'**Kay, well, I have some free time, So Imma gonna write this. B-t-dubs, I'm like SUPER hyper and I don't really remember my story all that well (I'm going to try and resolve this Demyx-Orihime thing this chapter and get back on track this chapter) but my friend remembers the story line and she's going to help me out *insert smile-liciousness!*... I told you I was hyper. So umm... yeah! Let's... give this a try!**

**Also, I would like to apologize for how LONG it took me to FINALLY write a new chapter with some actual plot!**

**Umm, songs to make it better? Hmm... Try an upbeat fun song for the beginning (like "I can't decide" by scissor sisters, or "Every Sperm is sacred"), and then I'll say what songs from there on.**

Demyx sat on his bed, petting his new kitty, singing the song he had just made up for his new cat:

_**Grimm-kitty, how soft your fur**_

_**I really like it when you purr!**_

_**Your paws are small, your tail is long**_

_**...and that's it for my kitty song!**_

Demyx decided that was a really good song, and started singing it over and over and over again.

_Is this... some type of reward? I must have done something terrible in past lives..._

Xigbar sat all cocky and testosterone-y in his bed as Matsumoto was in the other room, getting ready to put out-

Oh sorry, GO out again.

She liked getting fresh air every now and again. Him? He felt no need to leave his room.

EVER.

Well, okay, you know, a SHOWER was nice from time to time, and to eat of course, and, you know, from eating, eventually you gotta...

Let it out.

But other than that!

_Man, _Xigbar thought, _I am the luckiest man alive. Xemnas hasn't even called a meeting in like, ever! What did I ever do to deserve THIS?_

_Or maybe... It's foreshadowing..._

_I can't think of... anything, really, for me to be this lucky..._

_Is this... is this because in the future..._

_OH GAWD WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE?_

"Xigbarrrrr! I'm leaving now!"

Xigbar jumped at her voice.

"Oh...okay!"

"Don't miss me too much!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't!"

Xigbar held his breath until he heard the door click shut. As soon as it did, he jumped from his bed and put on his Organization clothes.

_There is no WAY I'm seeing her again! If this continue, who KNOWS what would happen to me!_

He quickly exited his room, and went the opposite way of Matsumoto...

Which was...

Left?

Right?

_Crap._

He went with left, because the word "left" has an even number of letters in it, and he IS number 2.

He went to the end of the hall, look left, then right-

Then turned around and silently but quickly ran to the opposite end of the hall after seeing Matsumoto.

He kept going down the halls that lead the farthest away from Matsumoto. He had gotten a pretty safe distance... SO far in fact, that he just happened to be close to Demyx's room!

_Maybe I should stop in and say hi..._

_AND THAT WILL BE IT, XIGBAR._

He walked down the hall, and was very close to the door, when he heard the sitar being played. Xigbar pressed his ear against the door to hear what song it was. It sounded like some heavy metal/ rock song, until he heard the lyrics:

"_**...TAIL IS LONG, AND THAT'S IT FOR MY KITTY SONG! YEAH!"**_

"DEMYX!"

Demyx stopped playing when he heard his name being yelled.

"...yeah?"

"What the hell."

"Look at my new kitty!"

Demyx picked up Grimm-kitty and shoved it in Xigbar's face.

"ISN'T GRIMM-KITTY ADOWABLE? HIS PAWS ARE SO SMALL AND HIS TAIL IS SO LONG-"

"It's a girl, you idiot."

Demyx removed the cat from Xigbar's personal face, a confused look upon his.

"Are you sure?"

"YOU STUFFED THE DAMN CAT IN MY FACE BELLY FIRST. I'M PRETTY DAMNED SURE."

"Oh..."

"Why the hell do you have a cat, anyways?"

Demyx turned, slowly walked towards his window, and looked outside it in a dramatic fashion.

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

He turned and gave Xigbar the stink eye. His voice changed as if his balls had dropped.

"Especially to you."

Xigbar's face turned pale from hearing this spoken from Demyx's voice, especially in such a manner.

"What? ...Why especially me?"

"You did naughty bad things in bed. With HER."

_Crap, _Xigbar thought, _does he know her? Whoa, hang on there Xigbar. How would someone like HIM know someone like HER?_

"And who is this 'her' you speak of?"

"Don't act like you don't know, Xigbar!" Demyx said, rage booming through his voice.

"We used to be in love! But when we left, she had forgotten her memories! And YOU took advantage of her! You always take what's mine! You took my sitar that one time, and now it's permanently dented!"

"I keep telling you, that was Vexen, not me-"

"You keep taking my styling gel, even though the first time you did now leaves you with just one eye!"

"Well, I mean-"

"YOU TOOK MY LIFE-SIZED DAVID BOWIE POSTER AND DREW A MOUSTACHE ON IT!"

An angry silence filled the room. Finally, Xigbar let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, Demyx, I..."

He winced.

"I'm... sorry. I was under the influence of alcohol. You know I have an addiction. But I do apologize. It was terrible for me to vandalize your poster-"

"YOU VANDALIZED IT TOO? HOW COULD YOU! YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU WERE STRAIGHT!"

"... Okay. I also apologize for always taking your styling gel, but you know how I look without my hair slicked back! You remember that week, don't you? And ever since Xemnas took away my gel money, I've had to go to other sources. If it helps, I'll start taking it from someone else."

Demyx gave an angry huff.

"But most of all, Demyx, I'm so, so, so sorry for... doing naughty bad things... in bed with her. If I had known you guys were in love, I'd never have done it, especially since that was probably the closest thing to having a heart you've experienced in a long time."

Demyx went back to looking out the window, a sad expression worn upon his face.

"Look, I'll go tell Matsumoto right now-"

"Who?"

Xigbar blinked.

"M...Matsumoto... your true love..."

Demyx got even angrier.

"YOU DID THOSE THINGS TO HER, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME?"

"What? I don't know who YOU'RE talking about, but her name was DEFINETLY Matsumoto!"

Demyx gasped.

"Then it WASN'T my true love you did that stuff with!"

He ran over and hugged Xigbar.

"EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD IS RIGHT AGAIN, XIGGY!"

Xigbar hugged Demyx back.

"Yes, yes it is."

Poor Grimm-kitty, never let free from Demyx's arms, was suffocated until she finally passed out.

**(Song of choice: something cheesy like "My heart will go on" by Celine Dion or "Endless love", even "I can't help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley [original only])**

Demyx searched frantically, far and wide, up and down, back and forth (he whipped his hair), north, south, east and west, all over the castle. He had searched every corner and under every bed, but there was no sign of her.

He had almost given up hope. He went out onto one of the balconies, leaning, at first just staring up at Kingdom Hearts, then leaning onto his forearms, and then putting his forehead onto his arms as he fell to his knees. Silent tears started to fall from his eyes.

_Why..._ he thought, _Why do I feel like this... I don't have a heart, I shouldn't feel anything. She's probably left by now... she probably thinks I'm a freak... I don't even know if I want a heart if it's going to hurt this much..._

"Demyx?"

Demyx lifted his head and turned around. His eyes widened.

"I... Inoue!"

She smiled.

"I heard you were looking for me."

Demyx got a pout-y look on his face, and turned back to the endless void in front of him.

"Not anymore."

Orihime's smile faded.

"Was... was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Demyx leaned his against the railing, his legs now dangling over the side.

"No. It's okay. You can leave if you want."

There was a silence. Then footsteps, until Orihime stopped beside Demyx and sat down beside him.

"I'm sorry."

Demyx turned to her, surprised. She gave him a weak smile.

"I shouldn't have said those things. It was mean. Even though you aren't supposed to have a heart, the fact that you said you liked me before means that you must have emotions. I should have known that."

"Inoue..."

Her smile got bigger.

"I still don't remember who you are though. So... is it okay if we start out as friends?"

She pulled out the ring Demyx had given to her, so long ago. He wasn't sure how she remembered it, but he was too happy to question it. He wiped the tears from his eyes and gave a huge goofy smile.

"As long as I get to hang out with you, it's all good."

Orihime grabbed his hand; they shared a smile, and looked at Kingdom Hearts for a long time.

**(Song: "When you're evil" by Voltaire. If that finishes early, "Animal I have become" by Three Days Grace)**

Riku, in the midst of trying to get Kenpachi to stop destroying the island, realized something:

He hadn't seen Sora in awhile.

"Hey, Kenpachi," He said. Kenpachi turned gruffly.

"I'm so fucking bored! I haven't fought anyone in AGES!"

"Shut up about fighting. You remember Sora, right?"

"Yeah, that short brown-haired guy? Can he fight? Where's he been forever?"

"That's my point..." Riku said, slowly. _Geez, I've been so busy focusing on this guy not destroying everything... I haven't even realized where Soras been..._

"_**It's about goddamn time you noticed, Riku."**_

Riku stopped in fear, and turned around. Kenpachi boredly looked behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Riku asked. The mysterious person put his keyblade on his shoulder, and his other hand on his hip.

"_**I think we both know who I am."**_

"You are NOT Sora!"

Not-Sora gave a cocky smile.

"_**Look, I'm not in the mood for chit-chat. Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me where Namine is-"**_

"Why is it ALWAYS about Namine?"

Not-Sora turned around to face Kairi, her hands on her hips.

"She's with that spiky white-haired kid! Why are you SO focused on her?"

He smiled.

"_**I'm sensing some slight jealousy here."**_

Riku started freaking out.

"HOLY CRAP KAIRI CAN'T YOU SEE THAT'S NOT SORA?"

THIS Sora was black from head to toe, and his eyes were just yellow spots.

"_**Way to spoil the surprise, Riku! I wanted to see how long it took this stupid idiot to see the difference!"**_

"KEN-CHAN! SORA LOOKS WEIRD!"

Yachiru fell out of a tree and onto his shoulder. Kenpachi was giving Not-Sora a confused look.

"That's 'cause it's not Sora, idiot! I think a Hollow took over his body... but it's... a weird looking hollow..."

"It's not a hollow," Riku said, getting into a defensive mode. "Sora's dark side took over him somehow."

"_**God, you're such a party pooper, Riku. You just LOVE pointing out facts, don't you?"**_

"How come you're so focused over Namine even when you're evil? I'M AVAILABLE!"

Not-Sora turned back to Kairi. He gave one last cocky smile, then grabbed her by the throat, and smashed her head against a rock.

"KAIRI!" Riku yelled. He started running towards her, but Not-Sora blocked his way. Riku slashed at him, and Not-Sora jumped back and laughed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Riku yelled some more.

"_**Come on, Riku. Don't act like she didn't annoy you, too."**_

"That may have been true," Riku said, "but I still never would have KILLED HER. You deal with these kinds of things, and you tell that person that they're annoying!"

"_**Look, I don't have time for the fifth degree. I have some people I got to visit."**_

He opened up a Corridor of Darkness and before stepping through completely, looked back and said:

"_**By the way, I prefer Anti-Sora over not Sora."**_

He walked through, and it closed behind him.

**(Song: something you think is uber epic. No ideas? Try "Moonshield" by In Flames or "The City is At War" by Cobra Starship)**

Mayuri closed his Corridor of Darkness for the five-hundredth-gajillionth time. He was finally satisfied with the result.

"Come, Nemu!" He motioned to her, opening one last Corridor of Darkness.

"It's time to execute my plan."

**(Song: "Who wants to live forever" the version by Breaking Benjamin. If it finishes, repeat the song.)**

Toshiro and Namine were at their usual spot, atop the clock tower, watching another beautiful sunset. It was mostly quiet, except for one quick conversation:

Namine: "Hey, where'd your vice-captain go?"

Toshiro: "Probably drunk in an alley. Don't worry, she'll find her way back. She always does.

The next while they just sat watching the sun set, enjoying each other's company.

When the sun finally disappeared from the horizon, they stood up.

"Time to go back," Toshiro said.

"_**You're not going anywhere, fucker."**_

Toshiro and Namine turned around. They saw what seemed to be a figure hiding in the shadows, until they realized the direction of the light that was left shouldn't give shadows where he was. The mysterious man stepped out further. Toshiro unsheathed his sword (because he just carries that with him wherever he goes).

"Who are you?" He asked, REALLY FREAKING IRRITATED. Namine's eyes widened.

"S...Sora?"

"_**You know it, bitch."**_

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!"

Toshiro stepped forward and slashed at the strange looking Sora.

"_**Well, I guess you could call me Anti-Sora, but that will soon change."**_

"What happened to you, Sora?" Namine said, a sad, yet terrified look on her face. Anti-Sora smiled.

"_**I like how you still call me Sora."**_

"Namine, don't call him that! A hollow obviously took over his body!" Anti-Sora rolled his eyes.

"_**Retard. Do I LOOK like a hollow? Whatever the hell that is..."**_

"Toshiro," Namine said, "Sora's darkness took over him; he's more heartless than hollow."

"_**Seriously, Namine, you'd rather be with some guy who can't even tell the difference between a heartless and a hollow?"**_

"You don't even know what a hollow is, you freak!" Toshiro said through grinded teeth.

"Toshiro, don't call him that," Namine said quietly. Anti-Sora laughed.

"_**That's sad, Namine. You don't even have the heart to defend your boyfriend against his enemy. See what I did there? I made a pun! Man, I'm funny-"**_

Anti-Sora, caught up in his own joke, didn't see the trap he had fallen into so quickly. He was pushed backwards by Toshiros kick, and went through the Corridor of Darkness Namine had opened. It closed the second Anti-Sora disappeared.

"We should check on the others," Toshiro said. Namine nodded solemnly. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where did you send him, anyways?"

Namine looked down.

"I couldn't think of anywhere, so he's stuck in Betwixt and Between."

**(Song: "I will possess your heart" the beginning of the full version)**

Anti-Sora landed on the floor and saw the corridor close. He cursed.

"_**Curses."**_

He was about to open an entrance, when a voice told him not to open an entrance.

"Don't open an entrance."

Anti-Sora turned around and saw a man with strange make-up on his face. He wondered who he was.

"_**I wonder who you are."**_

The man thought that was an odd way to phrase a statement.

"That was an odd way to phrase a statement. However, let us get back to the task at hand. I can see that you are obviously mad about something."

"_**Why? Because I'm black? That's racist."**_

"Oh silly heartless creature. I know everything, and because of my powers I can tell what you're feelings are through your movements, although a creature like you shouldn't have emotions."

Anti-Sora grimaced.

"_**You never answered my statement. I. Wonder. Who. You. Are."**_

The man smiled.

"My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and I have the answer to all your problems."

**WOO! I was gonna end it earlier, but I was like "No, I want to type more!"**

**But it's late now.**

**I hope that was fulfilling after having to wait an eternity and ¾. I felt commanding with the songs. If you liked my doing to songs like that, say so. If you didn't...you know... say so.**

**Anyways, like always I'll TRY not to procrastinate, but... sorry, no promises.**

**Please rate and review. It makes my life to see comments.**

**It's the only thing keeping this story going.**

**NAH just kidding!**

**But please.**

**Leave a comment.**

**Save a life.**

**...what?**


	9. Famous Last Words

**What? A new chapter already? Don't these things usually take an eternity?**

**Not today, my friends!**

**When I write a chapter, I get SUPER INSPIRED to write the next one, but usually my family comes and is all like "WHAT ARE DOING THAT INVOLVES SO MUCH TYPING?" but this time I'm like "I WANNA WRITE IT! GO AWAY!" and they're like "whoa... you can't speak to us like that!" And I'm like "I think I just did"- and this could go on forever... I'm hyper...**

**SO ANYWAYS song... song... I used up like, all of my songs in the last chapter so...**

**GOT IT! "Post-blue" by Placebo. Warning, it's got swearing...**

**But then again... so does this story...**

**And then if that finishes early try "Serious" by Scars on Broadway. Enjoy!**

"_**Oh you do, do you!"**_ Anti-Sora asked. He was really pissed by this point. That stupid bastard Hitsugaya had gone and taken Namine, and then Namine, the one person Anti-Sora liked, went and pushed him through a god damn Corridor of Darkness. He was NOT a happy camper.

Mayuri chuckled.

"The answer is quite simple, really. All you have to do is work for me and do whatever I say, all for the small price of letting me dissect your body. I won't completely destroy it. You'll be in top notch afterwards, believe me. I'm just curious-"

"_**Whoa whoa back up! You just phrased like I'm ASKING to work for you! Where the nut-sack did you get the idea I wanted to work for you?"**_

"Mayuri-sama-"

Mayuri turned on Nemu.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU STUPID GIT!"

She stood there emotionlessly.

"I have two things I would like to ask. First, why did that man just say 'where the nut-sack'? That makes no sense. Secondly, why did you call me a git? You aren't English."

"SHUT UP! Sometimes I bother why I keep you alive."

"_**You didn't answer me."**_

Mayuri turned back to Anti-Sora and chuckled once more. He pointed a long-nailed middle finger at him.

"Because I'm giving you a once in a lifetime offer! You can either join me when I rule all the worlds, or you can be ruled."

"_**You're trying to rule all the worlds? And what about that whole dissecting thing?"**_

"Yes, I am trying to rule them all. You see, I obtained the DNA of an arrancar and a nobody, even though the nobody was a female... beside the point. I used their DNA and infused it with my own, giving me the special abilities that each race of creature had. As for the dissection, well, that's just for my own entertainment. I assume, judging by the way you look, you possess the abilities of a heartless, making you unimportant for my evolution."

"_**I'll show you god damn fucking unimportant!"**_

Anti-Sora pulled out his keyblade and swung at Mayuri. Nemu interfered. Mayuri let out a short guh-fawh.

"I see I HAVE stumbled upon something useful! A keyblade wielder! You look different than any description I've ever gotten... however I've decided to keep you around. Come."

Mayuri turned around and opened a CoD.

Wait, CoD?

No, not Call of Duty.

"_**I still don't like or trust you."**_

Mayuri sighed.

"I don't think you realize the great opportunities my offer holds. You will do some dirty work for me, yes. A small operation, of course. However, you will be completely unscathed, and I will help you accomplish what it is you desire most."

Anti-Sora put his keyblade away.

"_**... Will there be lots of mayhem in the process?"**_

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"_**Can I bang that chick that's been following you?"**_

"No."

"_**It was a stretch. I'll come with you, but as soon as you've helped me out, I'm quitting."**_

"Then I suppose I can't ever help you out."

"_**Then I suppose your face."**_

Mayuri started walking through the Corridor of Darkness. Anti-Sora was about to follow, but was stopped by Nemu.

"_**What?"**_

She stared into his non-existent soul.

"You're comebacks suck balls."

She walked through the Corridor of Darkness, and left Anti-Sora utterly confused, and then following, in a daze.

**(Song: "I Whip My Hair" by Willow Smith- NO I'M JUST KIDDING I'd never do that to you. Psh nah something to fit the next part: "How Could This Happen to Me [Untitled]" by Simple Plan... Then "What hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts if you finish early... these things are getting to long.)**

Toshiro and Namine hurried back to the island using a Corridor of Darkness (They figured Anti-Sora must have left somewhere else if he didn't come back). Toshiro's heart hurt more and more every time they walked through it, but he thought it was worth it. He and Namine couldn't really be alone for long on the island, so they went away to the clock tower a lot.

However, now was not the time to be alone. When they arrived at Destiny Islands, they found Riku, Kenpachi and Yachiru in a circle. They hustled over...

And stopped, seeing what lay before them.

Kairi lay motionless in Riku's arms, the blood no longer spilling out. His eyes never left Kairi. Yachiru was letting all the liquids in her body pour out, silently. Kenpachi looked solemnly into the distance.

Namine's eyes started watering, and she covered her mouth as she fell to her knees. Toshiro kneeled down beside her, his face gone pale. There was a very long silence. Finally, Toshiro spoke up:

"It was Anti-Sora, wasn't it?" he asked.

Riku barely managed to take his eyes away from Kairi to face Toshiro.

"How did you know about Anti-Sora?"

Toshiro turned and looked dramatically into the distance.

"He visited us, just now, Namine and I, when we were on top of the clock tower."

Riku turned back to Kairi. Yachiru sniffled and wiped at her nose.

For the next few hours, they all mourned her death. They all said what they loved most about her (It was mostly Riku and Namine, everyone else didn't really know her) and then Riku carried her body to her mother. The others sat quietly, staring out into the sunset. Namine fell sleep on Toshiros shoulder, and he put his arm around her, holding her in close. That was when Toshiro realized...

"Hey, where's Matsumoto?"

**(Song: "Milkshake" by Kelis. Done early? "For the Girls" by The Fratellis)**

Matsumoto wandered the halls for about an hour before she realized...

She didn't have anywhere to go.

And apparently no one else was in this giant castle. She eventually just stopped and stared at the giant heart-shaped moon outside the building.

_I wonder what Captain's doing right now..._she thought. She gave out a huge sigh. At one point, she thought she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, but it turned out to be nothing.

Eventually, Matsumoto got bored (and sober) and decided to go search for alcho- other people once more. She turned down many, MANY hallways before she finally heard a voice and footsteps. However, it was slowly fading.

_NO! _she yelled in her head, _I HAVEN'T SEEN ANYONE IN HOURS!_

She sprinted after the voice, DESPERATE to see someone. She turned a corner and-

BLAM!

Bumped right into a person.

"Oh sorry! I'm such a klutz! I just-"

She looked down at the person under her. There lay an unconscious man (nose bleeding, for some apparent reason), with shoulder length, shaggy brown hair, dressed in all white. Those were the first things she noticed. The second thing she noticed was the hole in his chest and bottom half of a jaw- no, a hollow mask, under his chin. The third thing she noticed was the three other people around her, two in white, and one in black. hollow masks attached to them, staring at her with disbelief. One was another girl, blonde hair tied back in three ponytails, wearing a shirt revealing about as much as Matsumotos shirt was. The second one in white had pink hair and glasses, and appeared almost... angry at Matsumoto (jealousy, perhaps?). The last one also had pink hair, but it was much longer, and he wore a black cloak. Once she finished examining how everyone looked, she got off the man- no, ARRANCAR, she was on top of.

She tried to think of something to say, but everything she though of was either awkward or sounded threatening. They were all staring at her. Finally, the man in the black spoke up:

"You're here because of Xigbar aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

Everyone gave out a huge sigh of relief (except for the man on the floor, who was still unconscious).

"Welcome to The Castle That Never Was-"

"Yes it was."

The man in black was taken aback in surprise.

"...What?"

"The Castle WAS."

"No it's called The Castle-"

"How can it be called The Castle That Never Was if it IS?"

"...is what?"

"IS A CASTLE!"

"...Okay."

"Umm..." Matsumoto said awkwardly, "This is strange to ask, but can you please show me how to get to Destiny Islands?"

They all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Umm..." the man with the glasses said, "The only one who can really get there is Marluxia here-"

He waved his hand to the man in black.

"- But no one is actually allowed to leave right now."

"...Oh."

They all stood awkwardly. Suddenly, the man on the floor started to stir.

"Starrk!" The woman said. She knelt beside him and lifted his head. Marluxia and the man with the glasses all knelt around him, like it was his dying moment.

"Starrk! Starrk, speak to us!"

Starrk gave out a hoarse cough. His eyes started to flutter open, and he turned and looked at the woman.

"H...Halibel? Is... is that you?"

Tears slowly started to fall from her eyes.

"Yes... yes it's me, Starrk. Stay with us... we're all here for you..."

Starrk moved his head to look at the others, and winced from the... pain.

"Szayel... Marluxia..."

"We're here for you," Szayel said, his eyes watering, a slight lift in the corners of his mouth, seeing his friend was okay.

"I'm sorry," Halibel said, turning towards Matsumoto, "but can you please leave? We'd like to be alone with him right now."

Matsumoto nodded her head, turned around, and walked away, not quite sure what just happened.

**(Song: "The Happy Song" by Liam Lynch, then "Moonshield" by In Flames [I think I did that for another chapter...])**

Axel roamed the halls of The Castle That Never Was. He had been doing so for the past few hours. He'd bumped into a couple of people, and almost into this woman he had never seen before in his life. He thought about going up to her and asking why the hell she was there, but truthfully, he didn't give a fuck.

After several hours, he finally found someone who would understand his problem.

"ULQUIORRA!"

Ulquiorra, sitting on the floor, looked up from the book he was reading (_Lord of the Flies, _of course) and the small sense of happiness that had somehow crawled it's way into his body left in half a second, when he saw who had called his name.

"Axel," he said, turning back to his book. Axel sprinted halfway there, then slid on his feet until he was only a few dozen of inches away, then he fell to his bottom and slid the last amount of space on his butt, until he bumped against Ulquiorra, his arm going around his shoulder.

"Ulq- ow... Ulquiorra, your a good guy, you know that?"

"Is there any chance that you're drunk?"

Axel did some strange flicking movement with his free hand.

"Puh-shaw! I'm as sober as a rock! The thing is, Ulquiorra, I've been having a lot of problems lately, and I need to tell someone."

"Why not... that short blonde kid."

"Because he's part of the problem! I ran up and tackled him to the ground like usual, but he kept yelling at me to get off him!"

"From what I have observed, he does that whenever you... 'tackle' him."

"But that's not all that's wrong! I went to The Room That Was Never Sober, and they were all out of alcohol! Everything! Beer, wine, whiskey, rum, sake, rubbing, ALL GONE!"

"A tragedy, truly-"

"AND! AND! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! XEMNAS HAS CUT BACK ON OUR HAIR SUPPLY BUDGETS! My hair is drooping as we speak!"

Ulquiorra put his bookmark in its place in the book, stood up, and started walking away.

"Wait!" Axel said, scrambling after him. "Aren't you going to give me some advice?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You aren't the only one with problems."

"Man, you're emo."

Ulquiorra stopped in place. Axel stopped behind him.

"What did I say?" Axel questioned, scratching his head. He stopped immediately (and so did his supposedly non-existent heart) when he saw Ulquiorra looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"**DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT. WORD."**

"oh... okay."

Ulquiorra continued to walk.

"Hey," Axel said, awkwardly, "If... if you want to... TALK... about your problems... you know... I'm usually free..."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IMPRESSION?"

Ulquiorra was about to say a comeback he had always wanted to use (ever since that day with Zommari...) when a strange whooshing sound came behind him. He turned around, Axel looking over his shoulder. A corridor of darkness opened. Ulquiorra, still not used to them yet, grabbed Axel, covering his mouth, and pulled him around a random corner that happened to be there.

"It's okay, Ulquiorra! It's just-"

"This place hasn't changed at all since I was last here!"

Axel shut up, not recognizing the voice. He turned to Ulquiorra, who, showing the most emotion he ever had EVER, shrugged his shoulders. They peered around the corner. They saw a young woman with black hair, dressed in some type of Shinigami-themed dress, an older man with a... toilet on his head, with a-

Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

_A Captain Haori._

And one last person, completely black from head to toe, bearing something like a... keyblade...

"He looks familiar..." Axel whispered.

**OH SNAP! INTENSE!**

**...yep. I don't have any big rant for here...**

**Please rate and review!**


	10. Compound Awesome

**Well, I've been getting threats to update a lot (more than I used to, which was like... once a year ['Kay, maybe more than that]) but I'm going to try and update more, perhaps even...**

***Drum roll***

**...ONCE A WEEK! *gasp***

**But I usually use that time to think up what I'm going to put into chapters, and although I have a vague idea of what is going to go into this one (a.k.a. I have 2 funny punch lines) I'm going to give a shot!**

**First song: I just found out about it, like, 10 minutes ago, and I'm in love with it. The lyrics have nothing to do with it, but the beat does... here is the title:**

**Right here:**

**About to show:**

**Are you ready?:**

"**Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak. Please enjoy!**

It was when Axel whispered the words "He looks familiar" that it came to Ulquiorra:

His hand was over Axel's mouth.

He removed his hand and wiped away all the germs that he was completely positive were on his hand. Axel backed off. They stared awkwardly at each other for about 4.38 seconds, then started stalking Mayuri, Nemu and Anti-Sora.

"That Keyblade doesn't fit the description you gave me," Ulquiorra said quietly.

"That's no ordinary, keyblade..." Axel said. Ulquiorra could see where this was going.

"That there is-"

Ulquiorra slammed him in the closet they happened to be beside (otherwise known as The Closet That Never Locks).

"THE KEYBLADE OF PEOPLE'S HEARTS!" Axel silently yelled. Ulquiorra opened the door and let him back out.

"What's the difference between the Keyblades?" Ulquiorra asked, as they went back on their stalking mission.

"This keyblade," Axel said, finally understanding they should be quiet, "Can unlock peoples hearts, releasing the Darkness within. But..."

"Yes?"

"...It can only be completed by gathering the seven hearts of pure light."

At this, Ulquiorra gave out a slight snort, partnered with a smirk. He stopped in his steps, realizing what he had just done.

"What?" Axel whispered. Ulquiorra gave a slight shake of his head.

"Nothing. So where are these... seven hearts of... pure-"

He gave another short snort.

"-pure light?"

"Is there something funny about pure light?"

Ulquiorra turned around with all seriousness on his face.

"Of course not. Continue."

"No no! Tell me what's so funny about this!"

Ulquiorra looked at Mayuri and Anti-Sora from the corner of his eye.

"We should inform Aizen-sama and Xemnas about these two intruders-"

"People keep intruding this castle!" Axel yelled, grabbing Ulquiorra's shoulders and shaking him. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He turned his head to look at Mayuri and Anti-Sora again who, somehow, didn't hear Axel.

"But we should tell-"

"No!" Axel yelled. He leaned over Ulquiorra, got a tighter grip on his shoulders, and pressed his nose against the Espada's, giving him the angriest look ever to be worn on the face of a man. All of Ulquiorra's none existence colour on his face disappeared.

"Why is it funny.

Tell me.

NOW."

Ulquiorra sighed and stepped back, regaining his personal space.

"I don't believe the heart is an actual object."

Axel's eyes widened, then he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it," Ulquiorra continued, "There would be no hearts in the world. A heart is born between the bond of two people."

"You mean... like..."

"No Axel, go cleanse your mind."

"Oh, okay! I think I get it! But, I've seen physical hearts, so..."

"You've felt emotions, have you not, Axel?"

Axel paused, opened his mouth about to say something, then got a confused look.

"But... I've seen..."

"I'm not sure what those are," Ulquiorra said. "Perhaps they are actual hearts, or perhaps they are hearts put into corporeal form. However, one cannot lose a heart if someone they enjoy the company of is still with them."

"...what?"

"You'll catch on later, trust me. For now we should- bollocks."

"What? What I don't understand! What did you mean, and why are you British suddenly!"

"My ramble caused us to lose those three. I ponder where they went..."

"PONDER? WHAT'S WITH YOUR LANGUAGE?"

**(Song: "Relax, Take it Easy" by Mika. If finished, "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven, and THEN "City" by Hollywood Undead.)**

Aizen and Xemnas were sitting at opposite sides of an 18 foot long table (placed in The Room That Was Never Dirty), Aizen sipping tea, Xemnas thinking about hearts. They had been staring at each other for the past 27 minutes, neither one of them blinking. It wasn't an "OH MY GAWD DON'T BLINK" stare, but more of an "if you blink first I will subconsciously be better than you in all ways possible."

There was no clear winner so far.

Suddenly, the door placed perfectly in the middle of the room as to be symmetrical to everything, bursted open.

"Good evening, gentlemen!" Mayuri said, a most devilish grin on his face, followed in by Anti-Sora.

Neither Aizen nor Xemnas moved.

"I do believe I said good evening," Mayuri said, slightly frustrated.

No movement.

"Excuse me!" Mayuri said, much more agitated.

"I'm afraid we can't speak with you currently," Aizen said. Xemnas finished his sentence as Aizen took a sip.

"We are having a very powerful stare-off, intruder. Please sit patiently in the corner."

"I WILL NOT GODDAMN SIT PATIENTLY IN THE CORNER."

Aizen and Xemnas both turned (hesitantly) towards the intruders. Aizens eyes widened when he recognized the man in white, while Xemnas' face turned to confusion seeing the black creature, essence of some black material floating off him.

"Mayuri?"

"Humanized heartless creature that resembles a keyblade bearer?"

Mayuri and Anti-Sora replied:

"I'm surprised you remember me, Aizen."

"_**The hell man? If you don't know my name, don't describe me! That's like going up to a white guy and saying 'Hello, snow-coloured creature standing on two legs!'"**_

"Excuse me," Aizen said, standing up, "But I find that quite offensive."

"_***BLEEP** BLEEP** BLEEP*, *BLEEP*!"**_

"...I don't understand why you said bleep four times-"

"_**SHUT UP AIZEN!"**_

"Aizen," Xemnas said. Aizen looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yes?"

Xemnas turned his head just enough to look at Aizen from the corner of his eye.

"You know this man?"

"Yes, He is the captain of the eleventh squad in Soul Society."

"I see. And why is he here?

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we should ask?"

"Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea."

They turned back towards Mayuri.

"What are you doing here...

...Mayuri?" Aizen asked, with a dramatic pause.

"I've come to conquer, is it not obvious?" Mayuri said. He started walking towards them.

"Once I get rid of the man in black over there, I will have control over the rest of Organization XIII and the Nobodies. Defeating you too, Aizen, will result in control of the Espada and the rest of the Arrancar. Using these creatures I will take over the Soul Society, and then it will be on to the World of the Living, until I rule everything there is to rule! Then EVERYTHING can be part of my experiments!"

"Is that so?" Aizen said, leaning on the table. Xemnas mirrored his actions.

"And what exactly," Aizen continued, "convinces you that you have the power to do so much?"

"It's quite simple, Aizen," Mayuri said, stretching his left arm and uncurling his fingers for no particular reason.

"I have combined my DNA with that of an arrancar and a nobody, giving me their powers."

"No you didn't."

Everyone slowly turned their head towards Aizen.

"I'm sorry," Mayuri said, "but what did you just say?"

"I said no, you didn't. As in, you do not have the powers of an arrancar and a nobody."

"Oh really?" Mayuri said, a giant, creepy grin spreading over his face.

"Observe."

Mayuri lifted his hand towards the wall opposite him, symmetrically between Xemnas and Aizen. He curled back his fingers to reveal his full palm. A small, pink ball of energy gathered in the middle of it, and started to increase in size. Neither Xemnas nor Aizen twitched as the fuchsia cero blasted between them. When the air had died down from the blast (Aizen and Xemnas both wide-eyed), Mayuri then flicked his arm, opening a Corridor of Darkness, from which Nemu walked out from. Mayuri crossed his arms behind him, a satisfied look on his face. Anti-Sora had at this point sat down on the floor, seeing this man practice these techniques every two seconds since they had met.

"Preposterous..." Xemnas said, giving Mayuri a look that said "What the fuck _are you_?"

Aizen had a death glare on his face, but he refused to look at the Shinigami, and instead looked across his right side, his arms crossed against his ungodly muscular chest.

"Well?" Mayuri asked, very cockily. "Do you believe I have their powers know?"

"This is outrageous!" Xemnas said, getting quite infuriated. He snapped his fingers, and Saix came through a CoD, weapon out and ready to use.

"Saix!" Xemnas boomed, "Big Daddy Xemnas' commands you destroy that horrible piece of life over there!"

Saix, being able to slightly read BDX's mind, charged towards Mayuri. Mayuri merely scoffed. He shot a Bala towards Saix, sending him hurling back towards the opposite wall. Saix stood up, shook himself off, and charged once more. This time the Shinigami did nothing. Saix's Claymore hit Mayuri and...

Left no mark.

"Please, did you really believe I could so easily be injured?"

Nemu, in one swift motion, came between them and slashed at Saix's chest. Saix stumbled back a few feet, then doubled over, coughing up blood. Xemnas ran over. Mayuri turned towards Aizen.

"I've been waiting most of all for your opinion, Aizen."

Aizen sat on the table, crossed his legs, and started tapping his left foot, still refusing to acknowledge Mayuri's existence.

"Don't disappoint me, Aizen!" Mayuri yelled, before shooting a Bala barely inches away from Aizen's head. Aizen stopped his foot tapping, and looked at Mayuri from the corner of his eye.

"Copycat."

Mayuri tilted his head in confusion.

"What?"

Aizen fully turned on Mayuri at this point.

"I WAS GOING TO GAIN THE POWERS OF ALL CREATURES! I had a perfect plan set out, predicting every single movement of every single creature in every single world, taking many long years to fully gain everything, as so no one would get suspicious, but YOU JUST DID IT! HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU?"

"A couple of weeks, at most, really-"

"A COUPLE OF WEEKS!" Aizen said, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"You probably didn't even CONSIDER all your meals afterwards!"

"...Why would I-"

"YOU CAN'T- you can't just..."

Aizen trailed off, rested his right arm on his left, with his face resting on the fingertips of his right hand. He gave out an angry sigh.

**(Song: "Milkshake" by Kelis)**

Matsumoto wander the halls to no end. She had run into a few other people, but the occurrences had turned just as awkward as the first one. Eventually she just gave up, sighing and sitting down on the floor where she was.

_I wish I could just go back to where Captain and everyone are..._

Suddenly, a yellow dog with long, droopy black ears came tromping around the corner. Matsumoto peered up.

"Oh such a cute dog!" she said.

Behind the dog, a random Corridor of Darkness appeared. Matsumoto stared at the CoD, and then at the dog. She picked up his collar and read the nametag.

"Pluto, huh?"

Pluto barked and stood in front of the CoD, wagging his tail. Matsumoto stood up.

"There's probably no harm in walking in through here!"

And that's exactly what she did.

**(Song: "Alice Alice" by Victim Effect.)**

Demyx, Roxas, Axel, Orihime and Ulquiorra were all sitting in The Grey Area (Demyx and Orihime holding hands and Axel with an arm around an unimpressed Roxas and the other around an unimpressed Ulquiorra).

"Why yes!" said Axel, "I DO enjoy pirate-ninjas!"

Everyone else turned to him.

"No one said anything, Axel," Roxas said, feeling heavy from Axel's arm.

"COMPOUND AWESOME!" Demyx yelled. Everyone's attention went from Axel to Demyx.

"Who what huh now?" Axel said.

"A compound awesome! Allow me to explain."

Demyx put on a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and a chalkboard with everything about a compound awesome already on it. He pulled out a pointer stick from his pocket.

"A compound awesome," he said, pointing to the words "Compound Awesome" with his pointer stick, "is two awesome things put together. Such example, like Axel just said, is a pirate ninja."

He pointed to the words "Pirate" and "Ninja" on the chalkboard, which had an arrow between.

"Or perhaps Organization Espada-"

"What is going on in your brain, Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"Or perhaps... uh..."

Suddenly, the door at the opened was blown off its hinges. Mayuri walked to the middle of the room, while Nemu followed, dragging in both Aizen and Xemnas (who were very beat up), and Anti-Sora after her. The rest of the Organization XIII, excluding Saix, and Espada (because they were all in The Grey Area) turned towards him.

"Please listen closely," Mayuri said, "For this is very important. Your leaders have both been defeated by me, which from hence forth makes me YOUR LEADER-"

"You aren't a Nobody!" Vexen yelled.

"You aren't an Arrancar either!" Szayel said. Szayel and Vexen turned towards each other, and high-fived each other, thinking they had found the flaw in his plan. Mayuri raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"_**Here we go," **_Anti-Sora said, leaning against the wall. Mayuri gave him a dirty look, and then fired off a cero, a couple of balas, and used Sonido to travel quickly across the room, then back to where he had started. He paused for a second, thinking, then opened a Corridor of Darkness. It stayed open for about a second, then closed again.

"... Is... that the only Nobody thing you can do?" Xigbar asked, peeking up from his hiding place behind a couch.

"Well, I some other powers, but it would take too much time."

"So you have the powers all of US have?" Starrk asked, an arm around Halibel, keeping her safe.

"Copy... cat..." Aizen mumbled before blacking out again.

"HA!" Demyx yelled, standing up and pointing to Mayuri. "He's a compound awesome too!"

"Really, Demyx?" Luxord yelled from across the room. Demyx quietly slid back down to his hiding place.

"How in Hueco Mundo did you acquire such powers?" Marluxia asked. Everyone was greatly confused by why he was so curious, but they were more confused about how the Shinigami had gotten the powers, so instead of going "LOL FAG" at Marluxia, they all waited for the answer. Mayuri gave a most creepy, gruesome smile.

"Ask those two over there."

Everyone looked to where Mayuri was pointing his finger. In the corner where the finger was pointing to, Grimmjow and Larxene stood, obviously VERY angered, but terrified at the same time.

"Fuck you," Grimmjow said, flipping him the finger. Everyone was shocked (not because he swore, he does that all the time). Mayuri was very satisfied with the damage he had done.

_Now then, _he thought, _what should I do first..._

***gasp* WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? What are Mayuri's plans? Where did Matsumoto go? How many compound awesomes can you think of? WE'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

**...Except for the compound awesome thing. Try to think of one, and perhaps I'll mention the best one in the next chapter! Rate and Review please!**


	11. Only the finest ingredients

**CRAP! THE NEW CHAPTER WASN'T UP IN TIME! I'M SORRY! I'LL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME I SWEAR! TOO MANY DISTRACTIONS... PLUS I'M LAZY! BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Found a new song for the beginning of this chapter, and damn it would have been good for the beginning of the story! But it's too late now, so it's being put in now. The song is "Invisible Wounds (Dark Bodies)" by Fear Factor. Please enjoy even though it was delayed!**

**(and when that song finished listen to "Disturbia" by Rhianna)**

Mayuri sat on his new throne, his new found power pulsing through his body. He had used all the chairs in The Round Room (or Where Nothing Gathers), and had taken them apart and re-attached parts to creature a chair hardly a tenth the size of his ego. He was sitting in the most testosterone like way possible. Nemu entered through the door (placed opposite the front of Mayuri's chair).

"She wishes to enter." She said. Mayuri nodded. Nemu turned around and led in Xion.

"Susan," Mayuri said, "My faithful little dog."

"It's Xion." The nobody said, trying to defend herself. Not that she really had any mean to anymore. No one liked her since he had come.

_**Flashback!**_

"_**Fuck you" Grimmjow had said at the time. Xion could hear all kinds of different emotion in his voice. Or maybe she was over thinking. Perhaps she was under-thinking. Maybe she wasn't thinking at all. It was hard to know. Her whole body was shaking too much, every inch of her occupied with the fact that the creepy toilet-headed scientist had come. But... he had said he was done with her...**_

_**So she must be okay if she stayed behind the couch...**_

"_**SHERWOOD!" Mayuri yelled. Everyone looked around confused.**_

"_**Shelly, I know you're in here! Get up! I want to give you your part of recognition as well!"**_

_**Xion closed her eyes and covered her ears. She just wanted him to go away.**_

_**Larxene, at this point, had already figured out who the person was. She misspoke her name a few times herself. She looked around the room. She had just been in here...**_

_**There she is.**_

_**No fucking way.**_

_**Larxene stomped over to where Xion sat, picked her up by the hood of cloak, and threw her at Mayuri's feet. The silence from before was deafening compared to everyone's reaction, seeing the small female nobody who had betrayed them.**_

"_**Ah, there you are Howard!" Mayuri said. "Everyone, I would like to you know that this nobody was a very large help in helping me acquire my powers! It is rare of me to recognize someone else in my work, but I don't want any of you to forget the great help she was for me!"**_

_**Xion just sat on the ground, her head hung in absolute shame.**_

"_**Xion..."**_

_**She turned around to the source of the voice. Roxas stood staring at her.**_

_**Nothing was said, but s ingle word was plastered to his face:**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**Xion felt something hard hit the back of head. She turned to what the source was. A boot lay beside her. She looked up to get another boot to her face. Her vision started becoming blurry from tears, but she was able to see who was throwing the boots.**_

_**Grimmjow stood, one of Larxene's boots now in his hand, prepared for another boot-throwing. When the others had seen his actions, they all picked up one of their own boots and threw it at Xion (although some of them would have been better off if their foot was still covered). Mayuri did nothing about these actions.**_

"_**Come, Sheva. We have work to do."**_

_**Xion followed out behind him, tears flowing silently from her eyes. Anti-Sora whacked her on the back.**_

"You and I are going to have some good times together."

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Why did you come here to disturb me?" Mayuri asked, slightly irritated.

"I... I don't want to be a part of your plans anymore."

"What?"

"My friends all hate me now. I hate that you made me do this to them. Please just don't use me anymore."

Silence followed for a long time. Then Mayuri made a noise.

"Tch. Is that it?"

Xion gave him a look of surprise.

"What?"

Mayuri started to chuckle, which turned into laughter, which from there turned into a maniacal fit.

"Is that all you're going to say to defend your opinion? First, I would like to point out that the reason you had gone and collected the DNA of the nobody and arrancar, which was almost completely useless to my evolution-"

"Copycat..." Aizen murmured many rooms away from the current conversation.

"-Was for your own selfish reasons of not wanting to be hurt yourself. Secondly, what makes you think your friends will take you back now? Eventually they would have to know the truth about why you helped me out, and that would do you no good what-so-ever. Your selfishness is what lead you to your current state. It is not my fault at all. Go punish yourself for being so rude to me."

Xion was close to tears.

"Yes."

She turned out of the room, and instead of crying or tears of any sort, a glazed look covered her face.

**(Song: "Step Inside" by Bomb La)**

Everyone followed Grimmjow's act of rebellion (even Ulquiorra) by not wearing any shoes. More people started to be avoided a bit more (such as Vexen) due to hairiness or hygiene reasons, but it was a sign of hope for the Arrancars and Nobodies... even though they had no clue what they were going to do against the creepy Shinigami/nobody/arrancar. It was slightly bizarre, if you didn't know what was happening, to see them lifting their feet a few inches every time they passed by each other.

Grimmjow had just been walking down the hall to go see Larxene (to "discuss" their plans) when a racing nobody came up behind him.

"GRIMMJOW!" Axel yelled. Grimmjow turned around.

"What is it?"

"I-" was all Axel could get out before he tripped over his own socked foot, doing a somersault to Grimmjow's foot.

"Ow..."

"Is there something you wanted? 'Cause I was ABOUT to go see Larxene."

"Oh right we need her to!"

"For what?"

"Go get her and find out!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and went back to finding out Larxene (Axel trailing right behind him). When they had arrived, Grimmjow knocked on the door.

"Hello Grimmj- AXEL!"

Axel madly blushed and turned around.

"GRIMMJOW!" she yelled, before hiding behind the door to cover... a fair amount of herself.

"Sorry! He just forced himself to come. You should... probably go put on more clothes. The pyro-maniac wants us to go somewhere with him."

"While I'm getting changed, can you beat him up?"

"Already on it."

A few minutes later, when Larxene was much more decent and Axel was almost unrecognizable (it's the hair that gives him away) they strode through the castle to their destination. At long last, Axel recognized the room out of his swollen eyes.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Open the damn door already?" Larxene said, rolling her eyes. Axel, with his new hunchback, reached out and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" he yelled. Grimmjow and Larxene looked behind him.

"Seriously?" Grimmjow asked. Axel, seeing the lack of pure bliss on their faces, looked behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS!"

The Grey Area floor was covered in torn down blue and yellow streamers, accompanied by plenty of popped balloons of the same colours. Almost everyone lay on the floor or couches drunk out of their skull, except for the few exceptions of Roxas, Demyx, Demyx's cat, Zexion and Arrurerie. A table full of food had been completely wasted from what had appeared to be a food fight.

"The fuck?" Grimmjow asked again as himself and the nobodies walked into the room.

"GRIMMJOW!" Demyx yelled, tossing his cat behind him as he ran towards the six espada, who was tackled down to the ground by Demyx's flying glomp.

"Grimmjow! We threw a party for you and Larxene! Do you like it?"

"If you don't get off me this second I will blast you into next week."

Demyx got off him.

"Well? Do you guys like it?"

"Not much of a party..." Larxene observed, stepping over a crying, drunken, half-asleep Xigbar.

"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you..." he slurred.

"Aaeri- Aeriu- Ninth Espada!" Grimmjow exclaimed, "You aren't drunk!"

"Of course not. I'd have to be living in alcohol to drink

**and I'm not in the mood to die."**

"And you three?" Larxene said, pointing to Demyx, Zexion and Roxas.

"Axel said we were too young," Roxas spoke.

"And Ulquiorra said cats shouldn't drink alcohol!" Demyx said, holding up Grimm-Kitty.

_What did Ulquiorra mean by that? _Grimmjow thought. He shrugged it off. "So what's the point of this party?"

"Umm, you see," Axel said, suddenly back to perfect health, "After you threw the shoe at Xion-"

He cringed slightly as he said the name, like it hurt him to say it.

"- We all thought 'Hey! Now we won't be alone if we rebel!' Plus, we thought you and Larxene might want some fun after what that toilet-head guy must have done to you."

Larxene had a shocked look on her face, surprised that someone might actually take into consideration what had happen to her.

"Umm... cool."

Grimmjow was utterly bewildered. He had thought all the arrancar and nobodies (besides Axel and Larxene) had hated him. And yet, here they were, throwing a party in his honor (A bit for Larxene, but mostly him). He had no clue what to say. So he said the worst thing he could have said to keep his dignity:

"I THINK ULQUIORRA IS VERY ATTRACTIVE."

From that, everyone in their comatose state woke up, and turned towards Ulquiorra to see his reaction.

He was in the far corner, staring at Grimmjow, who was so red a tomato would have been jealous. They stayed that way for about 30 seconds in total silence. Then, without making a sound, Ulquiorra stood up, walked towards the door (all the while looking at Grimmjow wide-eyed), opened the door, walked through, poked his head back in for one last stare, then left, closing the door behind him. For a few seconds afterwards, the awkwardness was almost overwhelming. Then, from the back of the room, a very drunken Luxord yelled "More drinks!"

And just like that, the best and most awkward party ensued.

**(Song: "Chariots of Fire", Vangelis [make sure you actually hear music before you start reading])**

The gang back at Destiny Islands had just created a plan to go after Anti-Sora.

"FINALLY!" Kenpachi said, as they finished it, "I get kill someone!"

They had all decided the world would be safer if Kenpachi was occupied killing other creatures while they went and saved Sora.

"This is great and all," Toshiro said, "But we should also find Matsumoto."

At that exact moment, a CoD had opened up behind them, farther along the beach (also at sunset, because the time length in this world was greatly messed up).

"Rangiku?" Toshiro said, looking behind him.

"Captain!" she yelled. Toshiro stood up in disbelief.

"I can't believe you came back!" he yelled to her. He started to jog towards her. She did the same. They both started to pick up the pace, however it seemed slower for at that exact moment, for reasons of the positioning of the moon and the stars, they were running in slow motion.

"!" Toshiro yelled, running.

"Caaaaaaaaptaaaaaaiiiiiiinnnn!" she yelled.

The others behind Toshiro stood up at normal pace and then, getting caught in the effect of the moon and the stars, also started running on slow motion.

"Yooooouuuuuu caaaaaammmeeeee baaaaaack!" Yachiru yelled, as she slowly jumped in the middle of her slow-motion run.

Matsumoto was running as fast she could, when suddenly, out of nowhere (for you can't react at normal speed in slow motion) Pluto ran in front of her, and the whipping action from his tail caused her to not only be tripped and fall backwards, but to do a slow-motion back-flip before landing hard on her back. It was when this happened that the world snapped back to normal speed. Riku stopped where he was, confused by the current events. However, he appeared to be the only one to have noticed the effects that had just took hold.

"Matsumoto!" They said, as they all came around her.

"Ow... hey you guys!... Aren't we missing someone here?"

Namine and Yachiru hung their heads with sorrow, while Toshiro, Kenpachi and Riku looked out dramatically into the distance.

"Yeah..." Matsumoto said, "There should be another boy here. Sora, right?"

"Oh, right" Riku said. They all snapped back to normal.

"That's what we need to talk to you about, Matsumoto."

**GAWD OKAY I'M DONE THE CHAPTER!**

**...**

**GAWD I'M GETTING DISTRACTED DOING THIS END PART! WHAT THE FRIG!**

**So yes it's finally written. I had NO CLUE what I was typing EVER. I don't... you know what I don't even know... life.**

**SO umm... I hope the chapter was alright. I will probably be pestered into writing the new chapter uber soon.**


	12. Checkmate

**Ha ha ha...**

**So much for once a week.**

**HOWEVER I'm working on it now. And it's not like it's been months either. A few extra weeks, really... I think...**

**So umm... let's get started! The song of choice is "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri.**

The party had ended. Axel sat on a ledge outside, leg one leg hanging over, the other bent with an arm leaning on it. The hand attached to it held an empty bottle.

_What now... _ he thought. They had their own rebellious sign, sure, all of them shoeless. But what else could they do? Did they really stand a chance against that freak scientist thing? Plus whatever that Sora kid had turned into. Some weird, heartless thing. Their leaders had been captured, Saix was missing completely and...

He dropped his bottle into the empty void below.

_One of my best friends betrayed me._

He hung his head and sighed. He gave a small glance over his shoulder. Most people had passed out, or left to do things they'll definitely regret in the morning. Grimmjow and Larxene were cuddle together on the couch together. Axel smirked.

_I guess they liked the party._

He looked back, and stared up at their own Kingdom Hearts.

_At least that's still there. We still got that chance._

A thought popped into his head that made him chuckle.

_That orange-haired guy and his friends... do they even realized what happened?_

**(Did that last song even finish? Next one: "Tik Tok Rok" by Versecity)**

Why yes, yes they did.

Mayuri had sent Nemu to see if there were any "pests" that weren't under his control. And there were.

"Well well," Mayuri said. He chuckled.

"Kurosaki, you were in cahoots with the espada and nobodies this entire time?"

"Cahoots?" He asked. No one was holding him or his friends down, however he made no move. Mayuri rolled his eyes.

"Working with them, idiot!"

"We're our own group," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses. He continued.

"And why exactly are you here anyways?"

Mayuri smirked.

"It's about time you asked."

Cages from the ceiling dropped on top of them.

"Huh? Hey! What the hell's going on?" Ichigo asked, quite irritated.

"I didn't know I had those!"

They all turned to the wall left of Mayuri. The wall was entirely metal bars, obviously some type of prison, which held an obviously pissed off Aizen, and a very intrigued Xemnas.

"I got that heartless thing to put them in."

"_**I have a name."**_

They all whirled to the right of Mayuri to see Anti-Sora leaning against the wall, obviously being there the whole time.

"S... Sora?" Rukia asked, greatly confused.

"No one cares about your name," Mayuri told Anti-Sora, ignoring Rukia all together. Ichigo's mind was blown.

_I feel really oblivious..._

"That's because you are," Ishida said, literally reading Ichigo's voice, while pushing up his glasses.

"I've finally captured everyone," Mayuri said. His voice started to increase in volume as his plan started to become unraveled in front of his captives.

"I'll force you children to join my forces with the espada and the nobodies. From there, I will storm into Soul Society and eradicate anyone who stands in my way, perhaps getting some captains to join me as well. And then from there, we will attack the world of the living, AND THEN I WILL HAVE CONTROL OVER EVERYTHING!"

"IT WAS MY PLAN FIRST!" Aizen said, smashing against the bars on his cage. Xemnas ran over and gave him a consoling huge as Aizen fell to the floor, sobbing.

"It was my plan first..." Aizen said between sobs.

"Yes sweetie, we know... we know..." Xemnas told him reassuringly. Orihime gave a fangirl squeal.

"And how, exactly," Ishida said, pushing up his glasses that never seemed to stay where they should, "will you make us work for you?"

"I'll kill your friends if you don't!" Mayuri said. The group of them looked around confused.

"But WE are our friends..." Chad said. Mayuri was surprised. He started thinking. Finally he got an idea.

"I'll kill your family!" he said. They looked around again.

"All of our family is dead..." Rukia said, pointing to herself, Chad and Orihime.

"My only family is my dad," Ishida said, pulling up his pants (because his glasses hadn't fallen at all) "and I don't care much for him."

"My dad's a Shinigami, so he'd protect everyone..." Ichigo said. Mayuri was once more stumped. He thought for a very long time. So long, in fact, that Xemnas' hair had gone gray. Finally, his idea for his one last desperate attempt at getting them to join popped into his head.

"I'll kill YOU if you don't join!"

Everyone gasped in unison.

As in EVERYONE.

Nemu, Anti-Sora, Mayuri, and everyone else in the castle at the time.

"OKAY!" Ichigo said. He started to angst.

"We'll... we'll join you."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime whined. Ichigo leaned against the cage, his hair covering his eyes.

"No Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "You can't just give up like this!"

"I have to protect my friends!" He yelled back at her.

"If you want to protect your friends, then grow stronger! That's what the Ichigo I know would do!"

"Sometimes..." Ichigo said, standing up, "I wish you'd just shut up!"

And then Ichigo defeated the hollow.

"I'm not exactly sure what just happened," Mayuri said, looking at the confused faces everyone that wasn't Ichigo and Rukia had, "but now that you've joined, we will attack tomorrow at ten forty six tomorrow morning! BEGONE!"

And with that, the cages burst into smoke, leaving no trace of where Ichigo and his comrades had disappeared to.

**(Song: "Now You're A Man" by D.v.d.a)**

Matsumoto stared at them all.

"Wh... what? I don't get it..."

They were all confused.

"All I said was Sora was now some heartless creature," Toshiro repeated. Matsumoto shook her head.

"I was trying to make it more epic, captain! Can't you ever just play along?"

Toshiro blushed as everyone crossed their arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone that is, except for Kenpachi, who had started slashing at one of the trees again.

"Not again" Riku said, rolling his eyes.

"YO KENNY!"

Kenpachi stopped and turned to him.

"Stop cutting the trees!" Riku continued. Kenpachi snarled.

"Don't call me Kenny, and I'm so goddamn bored here!"

"Fear not, Kenny," Yachiru said, turning away from everyone towards the sea for dramatic affect. "For I have a plan."

**(Song: "Now You're A Man" by D.v.d.a)**

"And what is this plan of yours, Yachiru?" Namine asked.

"It's quite simple: We merely go to where Sora is now, and stop him."

"But where is he?" everyone asked simultaneously.

"Well," Yachiru said, her voice getting lower and more masculine with each word, "using simple logic, being an evil creature he would go to where most of the other evil creatures are. And where is that right now?"

Everyone looked around confused.

"Hollywood?" Toshiro asked?

"The Castle That Never Was! Exactly!"

"LET'S GO!" Namine said. She opened a Corridor of Darkness, and pushed them all the way through until they got to the castle.

"That was fast..." Riku said. Matsumoto looked around.

"I think I've been here before."

"BEHIND THIS CORNER!" Namine said, pulling them behind the corner with all her hidden muscles. They all hid and looked around the corner, going from Yachiru at the top, then Kenpachi, then Matsumoto, then Riku, then Namine, and lastly Toshiro at the bottom. At the other end of the hall, the Espada and the Nobodies were all walking a line, when Matsumoto found someone who caught her eye.

"Lost and insecure..." Xigbar was mumbling.

"XIGGY!" Matsumoto said, coming out from around the corner. Xigbar turned his head.

"YOU FOUND ME! YOU FOUND ME!"

They started to run to each other, when a cage fell on top of Matsumoto.

"I'm so glad I got those installed!" Mayuri said, creepily morphing out from the wall. Once more, everyone gasped in unison.

"Wait..." Riku whispered. "Who is that?"

Namine shrugged her shoulders.

"My name is Mayuri or, as you can call me, The Ruler of Life and Death and Everything Between Who is Uber Awesome and is Way More Gar Than Anyone Ever."

Riku and Namine exchanged a look of confusion.

"How about," Riku said, "I just call you Rldebuawmgtae?"

"If you can remember that, then sure."

"Sweet!"

"NOW!" Mayuri said, snapping his fingers and trapping everyone else who, for some reason, never tried to attack him, "You bunch are going to join me and my army, or-"

"FUCK YES!"

"Kenny!" Yachiru said, covering her ears. He rolled his eyes.

"I swear all the time! Calm down!"

"You..." Mayuri said, confused, "You WANT to join?"

"YES!" he said, twitching. "I haven't fought anything in AGES. I've spent the past forever attacking palm trees. GOD DAMN PALM TREES. I want to fight someone!"

"I'm going wherever Kenny goes!" Yachiru said.

"...Alright." Mayuri said, lifting their cages. The two of them sped in line with the others.

"'Sup Ichigo," Kenpachi said, just seeing him.

"YO KEEEEENNY!" Ichigo said in a gangster voice, and they did their secret handshake.

"As for you four?" Mayuri said. Toshiro looked over and saw Ichigo and his comrades among them.

"Well..." he said, "If they've joined you, how bad could this really be?"

So the cage on his and Matsumoto were lifted.

"Shiro-kun!" Namine said. And hence, she was able to go too. Riku leaned against his cage, and hung his head.

_What am I supposed to do? _He thought. _All my friends have joined the bad side. I don't want to go back there. I don't want the darkness to over-_

"What is your decision?" Mayuri interrupted.

"DO YOU MIND? I'M ANGSTING HERE!" Riku retorted back. Mayuri nodded.

"I apologize. Please continue."

Riku went back to hanging his head.

_-come my heart and being again. I don't want to hurt my friends. Wait... they're on the same side as me..._

"I'll join you." Riku said, standing up straight. Mayuri gave a creepy chuckle.

"I thought you would."

**(Song: "Devour" by Shinedown)**

Mayuri's army all stood outside the barrier to the Seireitei, in epic stances. Aizen and Xemnas were tied back, sitting beside Mayuri. Nemu and Anti-Sora had joined the front lines. Xion stood on the other side of Mayuri, not daring to look anyone in the eye. Axel glared at her up until the moment where the Barrier to the Seireitei was lifted. On the other side, all members of the Thirteen Court Guards stood there, also quite epically. All it took was single syllable from Mayuri's mouth:

"Go."

Everyone charged in. Nobodies and Arrancars teamed up to take on captains, while the others went and took on the rest of the weaklings.

Being Ichigo, even though he was killed numerous times, he still wouldn't die.

Once all of the smaller, lower classed members were taken care of, Ichigo and his comrades, Toshiro and the gang, and Barragan all ganged up on Captain Commander. He turned his cane into a sword, and stripped down from the waist up. Obviously he didn't come here to play games.

"I didn't come here to play games," the old man said.

"Neither did us," Orihime said, with a deep raspy batman voice. They charged.

Soifon had been up against Xigbar and Nnoitra, for the simple reason that Xigbar was faster than a ninja, and Nnoitra had an eyepatch. Kira was a wimp, so he easily got chopped down by Kenpachi earlier. Unohana was against Luxord and Zommari, which was a pretty equal fight. Momo, like Kira, was a wimp and was easily taken out by Yachiru. Byakuya was against Axel, Roxas and Szayel, which was also a very equal fight. Komamura was against Stark and Marluxia, which at first was a lot of yelling at each other. Shunsui fought on par with Grimmjow and Larxene. The only reason those two fought so hard was to take out their anger. Hisagi fought Zexion, and was having difficulty with him. Ikakku and Yumichika had seen their captain had joined the other side, and soon the whole 11th division joined Mayuri, as did the 12th division. Ukitake fought against Demyx and Ulquiorra which, due to his illness, quickly lost against. The rest went on attacking vice captains and other members, occasionally taking a break to destroy a wall or a building. Just because they felt like it.

Soon, no one that wasn't on Rldebuawmgtae's side had been defeated. Mayuri gave out one of the most hideous, deafening laughs.

"Now that THIS place is out of the way," Mayuri said. "There's nothing keeping me from taking over EVERYTHING!"

"Not quite."

Every one turned, lifted or just kept looking straight to the person who had just entered the scene. Mayuri's eyes widened.

"YOU!"

**WHO IS IT THAT MYSTERIOUSLY CAME IN? FIND OUT IN THE SERIES THRILLING CONCLUSION!**

**...**

**... yeah... I know this chapter took a long time... but it's here now! So I hope you liked it! Rate and Review or be forced to join Rldebuawmgtae's army!**


	13. I'm so sorry

**HAHA LOL OH MY god I'm so sorry. What, it's been like, a year or so, right?**

**I'm horribly sorry. I did start on the new chapter awhile ago! I got about halfway through when my computer got a virus… and I had to delete it…**

***single tear of manliness which is weird because I'm a girl* **

**So… I'm going to start on it again. I just… need to write this apology first. So here's a quick random nothing-to-do-with-anything Demyx and Ulquiorra "battle"!**

**Ooh something I learned! To listen to a song over and over on youtube, type in repeat right after youtube (like, before the dot and everything) so it looks like **** on the page of the song you want!**

**(Song: "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge)**

The light reflected off of Ulquiorra's sword as he swung it down by his side. Demyx curled and uncurled his fingers, gently placing them back on the sitar. Their eyes never left the other's vision. A drop of sweat ran down the side of Demyx's face. Ulquiorra squinted his eyes for a split second.

Orihime watched from behind a tree, a worried look upon her face.

_Why, oh why did it have to resort to this?_

She didn't mean for this to happen. She was just hoping for some time alone with Demyx. Ulquiorra wasn't supposed to show up. She felt terrible for it. But what could she do?

Ulquiorra tightened his grip on his sword. Demyx shifted on his feet. Ulquiorra curled his other hand into a fist. Demyx wiped the sweat away. Ulquiorra moved his left foot back an inch, getting ready to lurch forward. Demyx did the same thing with his right foot. Ulquiorra uncurled his fist. Demyx jerked his head to move the hair out of his face.

Orihime gasped.

Ulquiorra bent his back knee, and straightened it back out. Demyx scratched his nose. Ulquiorra switched his sword to his other hand and wiped the sweat off the hand he had been holding it with. Demyx ran his fingers through his hair. Ulquiorra returned the sword to the original sword he had been holding it with. Demyx shifted on his feet. Ulquiorra switched his feet.

Orihime trembled.

Demyx stretched his arms above his head. Ulquiorra intertwined his fingers behind his back and pushed down. Demyx stepped to the side and stretched his arm over his head. Ulquiorra brought one foot to his inner thigh and pressed his palms together. Demyx switched sides. Ulquiorra switched sides. Demyx went into downward facing dog pose. Ulquiorra touched his toes in his standing position. Demyx shook his arms and legs out.

Orihime's eyes widened.

Ulquiorra did a few jumping jacks. Demyx did a couple of cartwheels. Ulquiorra did a handstand. Demyx did the splits. Ulquiorra performed a somersault. Demyx did a backwards somersault. Ulquiorra scrunched up his nose at a terrible smell that just entered his nose. Demyx licked his thumb and held it up to see which direction the wind that carried the smell was coming from. Ulquiorra sheathed his sword and began to question Einstein's theory of relativity.

Orihime jumped. Grimmjow ate a sandwich.

Demyx began to perform Beethoven's 5th Symphony single-handedly. Ulquiorra discovered a cure for cancer. Demyx ran for president of the United States and won. Demyx learned to speak five different languages, including Wookie and Klingon. Ulquiorra smirked at him for being such a dweeb. Demyx smacked him in the face with a white glove.

"What the hell!" Orihime yelled, as she stomped over to where poor Ulquiorra lay, knocked out from the horrendous blow the head. She carefully picked him up.

"Ulquiorra?" She asked… GINGERLY. His eyes fluttered open just enough for him to see her.

"The… the taste of death is upon my lips. I feel something… that is not of this earth…"

Orihime gasped. She dropped Ulquiorra, and ran to Demyx where she began to cry on his shoulder. Demyx began to console her.

"Shh… I'll buy you some ice cream…"

And they walked away from Ulquiorra's body into the sunset.

**Well.**

**That was lovely.**

**I'm sorry. It's 11:30 at night and I have to pee. It was terrible ending.**

**I'll get right on the next chapter tomorrow since it is the last one!**

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**


	14. So long and Thanks for All the Fish

**HERE WE GO! IT'S ABOUT GOSH DARN TIME!**

**The last. Chapter.**

**Of this story, that is. There's a good chance I'll write other things.**

**I hope you enjoy. Thanks for getting this far, by the way.**

**I own nothing except for my imagination that I did with the things I don't own.**

**(Song: "The Final Countdown" by Europe)**

"YOU!" Mayuri yelled, a trembling finger pointing at the person.

"Yes, it is I," the person said. Everyone, even those who had gone unconscious, gasped. Mayuri dropped his hand.

"Not you, the one behind you!"

"Yup," that person said, as the stepped out from behind, "It's me."

Everyone gasped again. Mayuri rolled his eyes.

"Not YOU! HIM!"

The last person stepped out from behind, and looked at Mayuri from under the rim of his hat.

"Yes, Mayuri, it's me."

He looked around at everyone below.

"You're not going to gasp?"

"Well," Demyx began, "I'll be honest with you: None of us can see any of you until Mayuri announces who you are. For all we know there could be seventeen-trillion more of you. We can only gasp so much."

Everyone turned to Mayuri.

"Urahara." He growled.

Everyone gasped.

"Thank you!" they all yelled. Mayuri blushed and waved it off.

"Oh you guys."

The other two people who had been standing with Urahara came out from behind the fourth wall to where everyone could see them. Soifon screeched as she held up her sign that read "Marry me Yoruichi!" Yoruichi, who had just stepped into the story, winked at her, instantly knocking Soifon out. She winced, remembering Soifon was on her side.

When the other person stepped out, Xemnas' hair went flat in surprise.

"Saix!"

Saix stood proud with his chest out and his head held high.

"Yes, it is I, Saix! I have re-"

"URAHARA!" Mayuri yelled again, reminding everyone to stay on track. Everyone conscious or not looked back to the tension between the two mortal enemies. Mayuri continued.

"So, it seems you finally decided to show up to try and stop me. Well I'll have you know-"

"Shh."

"What?"

"Do you see it?"

Urahara pointed up into the sky. Mayuri and everyone else turned to where he was pointing. A beautiful black mist slowly swept up into the air, sparkling in the sunlight. When it had vanished, Mayuri shed a tear. He turned back to Urahara.

"What was that he asked?

Urahara smiled, looking into the distance, his radiant blonde hair blowing in the wind as a tear fell from his eye.

"It's the last fuck. I no longer have anymore to give."

The sound of everyone heaving a deeply exasperated sigh was heard throughout all of Hueco Mundo, which was very confusing indeed since they weren't there. Mayuri scowled.

"Well we'll see how much you care about my plans when I've defeated everyone and…" he trailed off. There was an awkward silence before he regained himself.

"And stuff! Attack, the first round of my minions!"

The nobodies who worked for him started charging the group of three. Saix stepped forward.

"I'll take care of them."

He charged forward. He first took out Demyx, snatching his sitar from his hands and bashing it over his head, and Marluxia and Lexeaus who followed. He threw away the sitar as Luxord's cards came flying towards him. He snatched them, and quickly beat Luxord at a game of strip poker, causing him to run away in embarrassment. He then proceeded to turn into a werewolf and kill the other nobodies that weren't on their side.

When the blood of his enemies stained his fur, he transformed back into his normal nobody self, because it occurred to him that it was daytime and therefore shouldn't have been able to transform. He went back to Yoruichi and Urahara where he received several high fives and down lows. They turned back to Mayuri.

"Take that, you twig-sucker!" Saix teased.

"You'll pay for that! Attack, my second round!"

The shinigami working for Mayuri (and those extra people like Orihime and what-not) charged forward. Urahara stepped forward, but Yoruichi put her arm in front of him.

"I got this," she said. Urahara smiled at her. She smiled back. He smiled wider. She winked. He bit his lower lip. She undid her top more. And without any warning they began making out, while still standing in the sky. The shinigami that charged slowed down slightly in confusion, wondering if they were gonna have to like, intervene or something. Kenpachi looked at Ichigo with a wondering look, and Ichigo just shrugged. Yoruichi pulled herself off just as the shinigami slowly approached her and began attacking.

She first picked up Yachiru and used as a football, taking out Kenpachi and Orihime. She parried Ichigo's swings of his sword, and then kicked him in the face, sending him flying through the air and landing knocked out. She then attacked and took out everyone else who was against them which the author was too lazy to mention.

"Mayuri!" Urahara yelled, "Enough with breaking the fourth wall!"

"Never!" He yelled back. He looked around. In a surprisingly short amount of time all the people he had round up to fight for him were unconscious. And so were his enemies. Even those who weren't involved in the fights were unconscious. It was only those four left who were still standing.

A random woman walked by, saw the four standing in what appeared to be a field of dead bodies, screamed, and fell over passed out from fear and adding to the body count.

"Now," Urahara said, walking towards Mayuri, "I give you permission to tell me your plan."

"I don't need your permission! But this I have this chance I might as well take it! With the nobodies and arrancars on my side, and their leaders trapped, I have already taken over The World That Never Was and Las Noches. When I use my army to defeat and take over Soul Society, I add the Shinigami to my army and from there take over the World of the Living!"

Aizen woke up, said "My plan first," then fell back to being passed out.

"Well," said Urahara, looking around as walked closer, still, to Mayuri "How's that working out for you?"

Mayuri's eyes widened, realizing that everyone on both sides were passed out.

"Why you-"

"_**Excuse me!**_"

The four turned to a misty black like creature that resembled Sora.

"_**I'm still here! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've been mentioned? I wasn't even included in the giant battle that just took part! I have plans of my own! Can I stop being ignored and-**_"

A CoD opened behind him, and when Anti-Sora turned to look, a dog with droopy black ears pounced on him and knocked him to the ground. Anti-Sora struggled under him.

"_**Get off me you stupid dog!**_"

Pluto began licking at Anti-Sora's nose. At first he resisted, but he felt something inside him making its way out.

"_**You it…**_**it's you…**Pluto!"

Anti-Sora's black mist quickly vanished into the air, revealing Sora underneath, petting Pluto and letting him lick him.

"It's been a long time, pal!"

He turned and saw the four staring at him. He then looked around and saw everyone passed out. He looked back up at them.

"Gotcha."

And he and Pluto passed out.

"Why you treacherous cretin!" Mayuri sneered. "I, Rldebuawmgtae, will still succeed with my plan, once I have defeated you!"

"Bring it!" Urahara spat in his face before taking a few steps back. He and Mayuri both pulled out their swords simultaneously. They charged.

Their swords clashed!

Sparks flew through the air!

Everything went into slow motion!

It was just so fucking intense!

They paused when their swords first hit and stared into each others souls with utter hatred.

"You're not going to win this," Urahara said.

"We'll see about that!" Mayuri said.

They jumped back from the other. Their shoulders heaved up and down as they breathed, sweating and absolutely exhausted from the battle they just had.

"You're a tough opponent," they both said at the same time. Yoruichi and Saix looked on the sad, pathetic fight of the two old men.

**(Song: Bleach ost "On The Precipice of Death")**

"Looks like it's time to take this to the next level!" Mayuri cried. He got a super creepy smile on his face as his fingers tightened on the handle of his sword.

"Bankai."

His sword began to glow.

"Tear off, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou!"

A weird, baby centipede hybrid creature came to life, and cried out when it opened its eyes. Urahara's eyes widened and shook at the bizarre creature. Yoruichi and Saix ran further back to take cover.

"It's been a long time since we last fought," Mayuri yelled delightfully, "There's been a few changes!"

Urahara took a deep breath and regained his focus, grasping his sword more securely.

"It's certainly creepier."

Mayuri grinned to his fullest, and pointed at him. Ashisogi Jizou charged full on at Urahara. He dodged last second and sent the centipede hybrid thingy flying in to the ground, creating an explosion of dirt and rocks. The endless attacks of charging, dodging and swiping continued on for what seemed like an eternity. After long enough Urahara found himself actually out of breath. He stood a fair distance from Mayuri, gasping for air. Mayuri laughed.

"Is this all you have to offer? The man who once stood above me, now barely able to face me?"

Urahara gave no reply, leaving Mayuri with a frown.

"For a long time I've kept an empty jar with your name on it, but now I feel it's gone to waste. You're of no interest to me. I'll finish you quickly before moving on with my plans. Farewell, Kisuke Urahara."

Ashisogi Jizou attacked at full speed. Urahara hung his head and smirked.

"Looks like I've got no choice."

He removed his hat from his head, and quickly held it to his heart before throwing it to the side. He took the sword and crossed the blade across his body.

"Bankai."

He threw the sword to his side, landing directly in the middle of his hat.

"Arise, Chi no hime."

An explosion of red reiatsu burst out of the sword, sending Ashisogi Jizou flying backwards, landing back besides Mayuri. When the energy and the dust it had created died down, Urahara was revealed standing in an empty field, two simple swords in each hand, each curved at the end. His menacing glare stung Mayuri much harder without his hat on his head.

"That's all?" Mayuri asked, slightly nervously. He slowly gained confidence as he mocked it.

"What a lowly Bankai! You merely gained another sword! All these years I had thought of all the possibilities the Bankai of the great Kisuke Urahara had, when it turned out to be-"

He was cut off by Urahara's swipe of his blades, cutting off a third of Ashisogi's legs. Mayuri took a step back as Urahara landed closer to him. He gave a sad look at his own, curved swords.

"I try not to use Benihime's Bankai as much as I can, because it doesn't really suit my peaceful style. I like to relax and try to avoid fighting as much as I can, but she doesn't agree with me."

A drop of Ashisogi's blood dripped onto the ground. Mayuri noticed something odd about his swords, though he couldn't put a finger on it. He pondered as Urahara continued.

"She uses pain to her benefit, whether it's caused by her or inflicted upon her."

He lifted up the sword in his right hand.

"This half of her enjoys causing pains in others, and she gets stronger the more blood of her enemy is spilt."

Ashisogi Jizou rose up again and charged at Urahara, making sure to avoid his master. Just as he was about to swallow him Urahara turned and swiped at the beast with the sword in his right hand and cut him all the way down his side. He turned back to the deranged scientist, who noticed a difference in the sword. It appeared much darker than before, more than what a shadow could cast.

"And this half-"

Before he could finish, Mayuri's Bankai swerved around with blades sticking out of his chest. Urahara barely dodged the dive from the bug-caterpillar-thing, his left arm getting sliced down the side in the progress. He lifted up the sword in left hand, and Mayuri noticed he was unaffected by the paralyzing affect of his swords. Urahara talked to the deranged scientist, but continued to stare at his Bankai.

"And this half enjoys pain in her wielder. The more blood that spills from my body, the stronger she gets."

Mayuri noticed that sword was lighter than the one in his other arm. He yelled in anger as he sent Ashisogi Jizou after him again. They fought for a long time, and Mayuri noticed that no matter who got hurt, Urahara seemed to be gaining the upper hand. He even seemed to be purposely getting hit. Mayuri called his sword off.

"Giving up?" Urahara teased. Mayuri's scowl slowly turned into a huge grin.

"You say the more blood is spilt the stronger you get. It's unbearably simple to defeat you! I just won't cut you anymore."

He snapped his fingers, and a purple mist started crawling out of Ashisogi's mouth.

A few feet away, a barely conscious Xion slowly lifted her head off the ground to look around at what was happening. Her blurry eyes started to focus on the large worm thing, and saw the mist coming out of its mouth. Her brain, at first, had trouble processing what it was, but as soon as it clicked her heart began racing in fear.

**(Song: "Oh Beautiful Town" – IAMX)**

_*Flashback*_

_Xion knocked on the door to Mayuri's lab, but to no reply. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She saw a room with a glass wall attached to the lab. A group of people in rags stood in there, silent screams emitting from their mouths. Her eyes turned to Mayuri who was standing opposite to the glass room. He had a grin so huge not even Demyx could compete with it. His hand reached behind him, and pressed on a large red button. A purple mist started to fill the glass room, and she saw the people choking and falling to the ground, the looks of fear eternally plastered on their faces._

"_I'll have to install a speaker in there," Mayuri spoke. His eyes glanced over at Xion._

"_Shelly, get in here."_

_Xion, shaking, stepped forward towards him._

"_Do you have the specimen?"_

_She reached into her pocket and pulled out a lock of black hair. Mayuri picked it up with his fingers, stared at it for a good two seconds, then threw it on the ground and stomped on it._

"_YOU IGNORANT SWINE! If I wanted your hair, I would have snipped it off myself! Bring me another specimen!"_

"_Sir," Nemu said , appearing at the door._

"_What?!" _

"_There's a conveniently timed Captain's meeting."_

_Mayuri grabbed Xion's jacket in his fist.  
"Either be gone when I'm back or with a decent piece of DNA."_

_He stormed out with his daughter following right behind him. Xion, now with tears on the verge of rolling down her face, turned back to the glass room. The bodies lay in a crumpled pile, all their faces turned away or down. Xion felt horribly relieved for that. She looked at the counter where the button was. On the other side lay a needle, which she thought was strange that she didn't see it before. It contained some bright red liquid. She picked it up, curiosity controlling her more than her sane mind. She turned it over and saw the label that simply said "Antidote"._

_She didn't know what the antidote was for, but it couldn't have been for anything bad. She slipped it inside her jacket and left._

_*End of Flashback*_

**(Song: "She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)" – David Guetta)**

Xion looked around at all the unconscious bodies, and all of her friends among that group. The purple mist was coming out faster than she liked. A terrible, crazy idea popped into her head. She knew it was the only chance they had.

She got up and ran, passing by the blonde man, who was hopping back away from the mist as best he could. He saw her run past, and yelled after her.

"Stop! Get back here, you don't know what's in that mist!"

"Yes I do, mister!" She yelled back, deep within the mist. She looked up at the creature's mouth, and pulled out her key blades.

"And I'm the antidote!"

Mayuri's eyes widened in horror.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Xion bent her knees and lowered her head.

"My name is Xion!"

She leapt into Ashisogi's mouth.

The mist slowly crawled out sideways to the field of bodies, and just as it reached the very edge of some of their hands, and stopped.

It began to dissolve into the air, and Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou screamed out in agony, and feel on its side on the ground.

Mayuri yelled in rage as his Bankai transformed back into its original sword form. Urahara sauntered over to him. Mayuri cowered, as he saw one sword pure white and the other pure black. Urahara gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry, old friend."

He sliced across his chest with both swords, making an X shape.

At that point everyone all awoke at once, regaining consciousness. Namine woke up with her head on Toshiro's chest and his arms around her. Demyx and Orihime woke up holding hands, which were awkwardly placed on Ulquiorra's chest as he rested between them. Grimmjow and Larxene woke up in a position that scarred all children for life. Though it took a few people a longer time to get up than others, they were all standing within a couple of minutes. Roxas was happy he found Axel, but felt an unpleasant feeling inside him. He saw the blonde man named Urahara and asked him "Where's Xion? I know she betrayed us but I want to let her know…"

He trailed off when he saw the blonde man looking down, a distant look in his eyes. Axel put his hand on Roxas' shoulder. They stayed silent. Yoruichi joined Urahara and Saix joined the Nobodies.

All the Shinigami and Ichigo's crew ran up to Urahara, saying how awesome an entrance that was and thanking him for saving them.

"But how did you know Saix?" Matsumoto asked.

"Let's just say I've got friends in high places," Urahara said. He looked over at Saix and gave him a wink and thumbs up, which Saix reciprocated.

"Oh yeah," said Demyx, "How do you know that guy?"

"We sat together on a plan ride once."

"Hey," said Sora, away from everyone else petting Pluto, "How did you open those Corridors of Darkness, you silly goof?"

Pluto's eyes widened. Suddenly he let out a high, demonic screech. Everyone turned in horror as his back arched higher than it should, his fur dropping off in bloody patches. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his tail curled up more and more until it was sucked into his body. His feet stretched out, and a lump on the top of his head increased in height. Suddenly the screech was over and Pluto stood there as Goofy.

"Gawrsh Sora," Goofy said, "How did you know it was me the whole time?"

"Oh Goofy!" Sora laughed as he hugged him. Everyone else was still shocked from the horrific transformation they had just laid their eyes on. But another horrific event was still to follow as Matsumoto yelled out "My water broke!"

Everyone looked at her, shocked.

"What?"

And for the first time in all of their lives, their eyes glanced below her breasts and saw a large lump protruding from her gut. Unohana quickly rushed over, calling out instructions for everyone to do as Xigbar stood, in shock.

"Oh my god… I'm going to be a father… I never even thought…We haven't even been together for nine months, it's been like three weeks… We're going to have a magical child! And I'm going to be the father! I'm going to have a child all of my own to raise with the woman I love! I'll teach it how to ride a bike, and swim, and throw a football, and how to assassinate people, and even if It's a boy I'll teach them these things! I'm gonna have to get a well paying job, and clean up the room, and I'll steal Demyx's room to make the nursery, I'll-"

"It's a boy!"

Xigbar ran over to see his beautiful baby boy, only to be greeted by a baby boy with long, luscious locks of pink hair and rose petals falling around it.

"Look at our beautiful baby boy, Marluxia!" Matsumoto said to the father. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Isn't he precious?"

Xigbar stared blankly at them for a minute.

"What."

Nemu walked over to him.

"I've lost one I loved today too."

They made eye contact, and thus another pairing was born.

**(Song: "Love Today" – MIKA)**

And so, all those who had been alone finally found someone to be with. Toshiro and Namine were happily reunited, Matsumoto and Marluxia had a beautiful baby boy named Maximus, Xigbar and Nemu had a strange relationship blossoming, Grimmjow and Larxene were back to fucking and fighting, Urahara and Yoruichi were back to secretly have sex that wasn't very secret, and all the other couples were happy too. Ulquiorra, unfortunately, did not end up with the girl he had suspected he would. But he gained something better instead, and in Orihime's eyes became her "gay best friend." He wasn't too pleased with the name, but he let it slid for all the benefits he got. And finally, at last, everything-

"Hey guys!"

Everyone slowly looked at the source of the voice. Kairi came running back, with a smile on her face.

"I'm okay guys, I lived!"

Everyone stared silently at her. Sora sneakily sneaked up behind her and whacked her in the head with a rock.

"Oh no… she's dead…"

"Oh no…" repeated everyone in the same monotone voice.

After hours of conversing and greetings, Aizen finally called on his arrancars, Xemnas on his nobodies, Yamamoto called back all his Shinigami, and Urahara called all those from the world of the living.

"Are we going to get to see each other again?" Ishida yelled out. First, everyone was shocked because they all forgot he was there. Then finally Lexeaus spoke up.

"Of course, all of the portals and ways of transportation are always going to be open."

Again, everyone was shocked to hear him speak, but they all nodded, liking the answer. They all said they're separate farewells, and went back home.

**(Song: "Simple and Clean (music box version)" – Utada Hikaru)**

When Organization XIII Roxas started walking down the hallway opposite of everyone else, but Axel grabbed his shoulder.

"Where you off too?"

Roxas shrugged.

"I'm just feeling a bit down, so I was just going to go to my room.

Axel turned him around, and gave him a hug.

"Being alone isn't going to help you get past her death. We gotta get through this together, you and me, alright?"

"I know, it's just that I didn't get to say I forgave her."

"I think she knew that you did."

Namine ran over to them.

"What are you guys doing over here? We're all going to plan our next big meet-up!"

Axel let go of Roxas, and they turned to her. Roxas smiled.

"Nothing, let's go plan with everyone."

And they all took off the down the hall to the new addition to the castle, The Room of Never Ending Friendship.

**Was that not the cheesiest thing you've ever read? And what an incredibly unsatisfying ending!**

**Wow, I'm actually done the series! You guys are awesome for getting this far! **

**To my fans who started part way through me making this, or read this after I finished, I'm amazed you were able to find this and, and I'm so happy that you stuck through the horrible writing of the first few chapters and got to the end! I love you guys!**

**To my fans who have been with me from the beginning, oh my god I swear you have more patience than Ghandi! You actually stuck all they way through to get this crappy ending! Regretting reading this, aren't you? You probably had to reread the whole series to understand what happened in the last chapter! Anyways, thank you anyways! You got to see the progress of my writing skills and how I got WAY better (like god my writing at the beginning was the worst thing I'd ever seen in my life!) I love you guys so much!  
I love everyone who actually got to the end! Kudos to you guys! (Love in a platonic way, of course)**

**You can totally check out my other stories or whatever… if you want… since you're finished with this… But you don't have to.**

**If there's any plot holes, I'm sorry about that. But you can make up answers on your own! A fanfic to my fanfic!**

**FANFICEPTION.**

**Well… bye!**


End file.
